There's enough rivals to go around
by Otter4242
Summary: Felix grew up in small Pallet Town with his two friends Ash and Leaf, and of course, his rival Siren. But, now it is time for them to pick their starter Pokemon and go off and embark on their adventures, but Felix's dreams come crashing down when he's forced to start his journey with Siren. We all have rivals we love to hate, especially in Pallet Town. (BluexLeafxRed & MistyxAsh)
1. The Broken Bike Scenario

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything like that. But, I do own the characters I made! (except for Ash, Prof. Oak, Gary and Blue & Red from the games) ^^ Hope you enjoy, and please review. **

Felix woke up on the floor. No, he didn't go to sleep on the floor. He feel asleep on his bed, and that happened to be on the other side of the room. He must of sleepwalked, he did that often. His alarm clock was beeping and it was giving him a splitting head ache. He sat up, his blankets falling off him. He yawned and sleeply blinked his eyes. Tomorrow his whole life would change, and today was his last day in his hometown. He got up throwing his blankets on his bed and quickly grabbing some clothes. Blue jeans and a plain red shirt. His short brown hair was a mess and he took a second to comb it. He took a glance out of his sunny window and watched the forest for a second. Then he grabbed his backpack and raced down the stairs. Most buildings in pallet town had the same basic layout. A few bedrooms upstairs and the livingroom/ kitchen in the downstairs. Felix grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table and bolted for the front door. "WAIT RIGHT THERE MISTER!"

Felix turned around to face his mother, a decent enough lady with mild black hair. "Hey Mom, I'm just going out to-"

"You're leaving tomorrow away from us and home, and all you can think about is pokemon?" Felix decided it would be better not to awnser this question, he was just going through the village to say goodbye, it was a small town only about ten people lived there and only about five of them were his age. Well five to ten was half of the percantage, but it wouldn't take THAT long.

"I'm just going out to say my goodbyes mum." He said, and she sighed.

"Oh alright then, tell Ash I said hi." Felix smiled at his mom's reply.

"Kay, be back in a min." He rushed out the door and felt the dirt road under his feet.

His first stop was Leaf's house. When Leaf first moved here Felix had a bit of a crush on her, but he grew out of it as the grew older. Besides, he thought Blue and Leaf would've made a great couple. Too bad they had to hate each other guts, it would've been cool if the had Mrs. Leaf Blue, or Blue Leaf! Oh well, you couldn't mess around with other's love life. He jogged up to her house (which was just two doors down. It was a small town indeed.) He knocked on the door waiting for the answer maybe she was out in the field trying to catch pokemon before tomorrow... He raised his hand to knock again, but then the door opened and a hand shot out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him inside.

"Geesh Leaf! Be more careful, I bruise eaisly." He told the girl. She stood there with her white hat and her side pack. She grabbed his hand and said "Follow me!" Then she turned her head and yelled at her mom who was cooking. "I am going out with Felix."

"WAIT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT A BOYFRIEND YET!" Her mother gasped completely shocked that her daughter was going out with such a loser like Felix. Felix turned completely red and snatched his hand back.

"Not like that! Felix is a dork." She said sticking her tongue out.

"HEY!" Felix said not sure to be offended or not.

"No offense." She said quickly.

"Some taken, now let's go." He said stepping lightly outside the door as she followed.

"So what starter pokemon are you thinking about choosing?" He asked her as they walked down the roads to Ash's house. "I dunno, I was thinking about squartle." Felix didn't tell her that was the one he wanted to choose.

"You wanna get Blue? I mean we all are becoming trainers tomorrow." He asked forgetting that it was Leaf he was talking to.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT JERK! Especially in front of me!" She huffed crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off "I MEAN! He said he was going to wait for me to pick first so that he could pick the stronger type of pokemon, and then he wanted to dual me and win so I would look bad in front of his grandfather!" Felix gulped. If Blue really was going to pick Leaf's opposite type of pokemon then he would choose Bulbasaur. That left Felix with Charmander. What would Ash do? He knew Gary was probably going to get that Eevee he wanted, but what about Ash? Oh well, he was sure that Prof. Oak could snatch something up for him. He honestly didn't care what Siren would pick, but who cared about her? Ash had Gary for a rival, and Blue had Leaf. So Siren was obviously Felix's rival. She acted all high and mighty, and she thought she was going to be the best trainer? PLEASE!

"COME ON LETS GO TO ASH'S!" Felix said and Leaf jumped back in surprise.

"What brought that on all of a sudden?" She asked, but he was already stomping away down the road. "Hey, wait up!" She said taking after him.

Ash was putting his bike in a shed when the two arrived. "ASH! Hey!" Leaf said jumping up and down waving. Ash turned around his hat a bit sideways and his black hair a mess. He smiled and replied "hey guys!"

"Cool bike" Felix said looking it over.

"Yeah, my mom told me I couldn't bring it on my journey. But, you know what if I need one I can just borrow it from some stranger." Ash said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ash, you would seriously steal?" Leaf asked astonished.

"I wouldn't steal it, I would borrow it until the emergency was over!" Ash said with a grin.

"What if the bike got destroyed, and then the person followed you around?" Felix suggested the scenario already playing in his head.

"That won't happen, and if it does I just hope the person is a girl, and if it is a girl I hope she's cute." Ash said putting his bike in the shed, closed it, than locked it.

"Gosh, can all you think about is girls?" Leaf asked shaking her head. "When you go on your journey you will probably end up with a new girl each town."

"I can imagine now, Ash, the girlfriend thief!" He grinned in reply.

"But, if I get a girlfriend it's hands off man!" Felix said playfully punching Ash in the arm.

"UGH! Let's go to the pond, I wanna sit down." Leaf said sighing.

"Kay, hey Felix you ready for tomorrow? Who do you wanna pick for a starter?" Ash asked

"Well, Leaf already got squartle, so I guess I would get Charmander." Felix

"I want bulbasaur! I was going to go for squartle, but I keep changing my mind. I'm going to wake up early and everything just to make sure I get him!" Ash said giving a thumbs up.

"Knowing you, you will probably wake up late, rush to Prof. Oak, beg your head off, and then get some pokemon that doesn't even like you." Leaf said her nose high in the air again.

"Harsh Leaf," Ash said with gloom.

Felix grinned as his two friends walked by him, it was going to be a great beginning.

They reached the small pond on the side of Prof. Oak's laboratory.

Leaf sat down and sat with her legs straight out and her hands in the grass behind her. Felix sat down next to her and Ash stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"It's all going to change tomorrow, and we all will go our separate ways." Leaf said with a small smile watching the water.

"Well that's kinda depressing Leaf." Felix muttered with a sigh. He watched the pond and the way it gleamed.

"Let's think of it like this. This journey is our dream to become the best, sure we will have to part ways, but this is just the start to become the greatest! We will meet again some day, and we will have new friends come along to. We will never forget each other, and no matter what we know we did Pallet Town proud!" Ash said heroically.

"Wow Ash that sounded kinda wise" Leaf said staring up at him with a smile.

"Well I am wise." Ash said with a grin.

"I didn't know you were wise Ash, I never even knew you were smart." Felix laughed.

Leaf busted out in giggles and Ash lost his grin. He just raised and eyebrow like he was waiting for an aplogy. Then eventually he laughed too, and the three sat the laughing by the pond, not knowing what dangers laid ahead of them, but they were ready for anything. Felix looked at the two, they would both make great trainers, and Felix believed Ash would become one of the best, if he got his laziness under control.

Leaf would become great too, and her rival with Blue might be a good thing and boost the two. Then he heard somebody stand behind him and he turned around and his laughter turned to complete fear.

"Now isn't this chummy? Glad to see you will never take this seriously Felix." The girl said coldly with a grin plastered on her face. Felix gulped at the girl standing in front of him.

Siren.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, and it wasn't that cheesy. I would be your friend forever if you reviewed! ^^ Thank you for reading.**


	2. Cheaters Almost Never Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Felix and Siren. **

Felix wasn't going to give in. He had to be the bigger person this was his last day in Pallet Town with his friends, and he wasn't going to let Siren ruin it. Truth be told, Felix didn't even remember how their hatred got started. It's always just sort of been there. He remembered when she moved here, it was shortly after Leaf moved here herself. At first he thought they could be friends, she was nice in a weird kinda way. She never talked to anybody and often kept to herself and her books. He heard from his mom that she was born with some kind of illness and was in the hospital most of her life, but she had gotten better in recent years and they believed that she would be just fine.

He must of truly started their rivalry when Felix turned eight years old, he had a birthday party and invited the whole town. He got a squartle blanket for his birthday from Prof. Oak. He adored that blanket. But, a week later Siren stole it. How did he know? He saw here with it a few months later. But, when he confronted her about it she merely told him she had one just like it. He never really believed her, and that was how the pranks, insults, and tricks begun. Now their rivalry was burning and nobody could keep the two from their hatred of each other.

"What's you problem Siren?" Ash asked pulling his pokemon hat down more.

"I don't have a problem, m'dear." Siren said with a small smile. "Can't say anything about Felix though." Felix sighed, his resolution to be the better person wavered, but he needed too!

"Felix doesn't have a problem Siren! Stop picking on him, you're such a bully." Leaf said in her superior tone. Leaf was big on anti-bullies programs and such. She just couldn't stand people who picked on others for fun. Siren scrunched up her nose at Leaf's words.

"It's okay Leaf, you don't need to start a fight for me." Felix said to Leaf who looked like she was about to jump up and attack Siren. Then he looked up at Siren, "Can you go now?"

"Don't worry Felix, after I choose Charmander I will be out of your hair and this puny town forever." Siren said with a smirk, and Felix's heart jumped! She was what now? NO! She couldn't choose Charmander! What if she did though? What would Felix do for a starter pokemon? Anger boiled up inside of him, this wasn't just a game anymore. The beginning of both of their adventures was at stake here! It was either her or him, and he had to be the first one to get to the lab tomorrow.

"Charmander's mine Siren." He said with a grin placing both hands on his hips. "So you better forget him."

"First of all it's first come first serve, and second it's not a 'him' dummy! The charmander in the lab is a girl!"

"Oh," Felix said looking a bit down, then he looked up determination shining in his eyes. "Then I guess it's a race Siren. First one to the lab gets Charmander." Siren was a bit shock at his enthusiasm, but grinned too and said "prepare to lose pretty boy!"

Leaf and Ash watched the two certain there was lightning between the two's stare. Then Leaf sighed, tomorrow was going to be wild. Ash whistled breaking the two's gaze and a Siren turned her back, flicking her long blonde hair and walked away.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Ash said with a grin, and it was that point Felix chose to break down.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" He asked looking down at the ground. "What if she get's there first and I'm left with nothing? I'm never going to get there, and then I'll get a slow start on my way to becoming a pokemon master!"

"That won't happen Felix. You're a fast runner, and no matter what happens you'll be become a great pokemon master."

"Just do what I'm going to do and wake up extra early." Ash said with grin and Leaf frowned.

"Ash go ahead and give up this fantasy of you being early. It's not going to happen. I just hope Blue wakes up late, and gets left with

nothing." Leaf said with a sigh.

"I will be early, wanna bet?" Ash asked and Leaf got a devil-like grin on her face.

"Suree... Why not? If you wake up late you owe me half of your allowance " Leaf grinned pulling her white hat over her eyes. She looked scary like that and Felix got goosebumps. Ash though, took no hint of that evil shine around her and grinned.

"DEAL" Ash said shaking her hand making it official.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ash." Felix said in almost a whimper.

"Don't worry my dear friend. There is no way I am losing this bet!" Ash said. Felix laughed and Leaf stood there with that grin still stuck on her face. Leave it to Leaf to grab any chance of earning money. Felix took a while to look at the two, this the end. Tomorrow they would each go and make new friends, and it would be the end of the kids in pallet town. For some reason though, Felix had a feeling it was just the beginning.

**Skip towards later on that night.**

Felix sat on his bed holding a photograph of him and his family and friends. It was dark outside and it was the end of his last day in pallet town. He looked down at his backpack just finished from packing, he unzipped it and slipped his picture inside. This was it! Felix felt a surge of excitement shoot through him. He laughed as he slid under his blankets. There was a special on his Tv going on about pokemon, but he clicked it off. He needed his sleep. He turned off his bedside lamp and closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe, unaware of the events that was going to unfold the next morning.

_ Felix had a strange dream, he knew it was dream, and yet it felt so real. He heard the roar of the crowd and he felt the stadium lights pierce his eyes. The announcer spoke into the speaker, "Welcome to Indigo League!" The crowed cheered and Felix realized he was a participant. He was waiting for his cue at the door. "Today's combatants is Felix Dart, champion of Pallet Town! On the rival side is also another combatant from Pallet Town, Siren Runu." Felix drew a breath at the announcement and turned to look on the other side of the field. Siren stood there blonde hair pulled back with a bandanna over her head. She stood with confidence aware that she had a chance to win this! No," Felix whispered as they both walked up to the stands. Then the announcement started again "Choose your first pokemon!" Felix looked at Siren who picked up a pokeball and threw it revealing a charzard, the pokemon she had gotten as a starter. They all looked at him, and he looked down at his belt, he didn't have any pokemon, he had nothing... "I don't have any pokemon" he whispered looking up to see Siren laughing, laughing..._

Felix woke up to his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He pushed her arm knocking it off the nightstand. It broke and pieces scattered across the room. He was covered in sweat, it was just a bad dream. There was no way he wouldn't have any pokemon at the League! How would he earn badges without any pokemon? It was just a dream, all he had to do now was get up and go get his charmander! WAIT! Siren might already be there! Felix jumped to his feet, grabbing the shirt and pants he laid out the night before. He changed and grabbed his backpack, his mother tossed him an apple as he headed out the door, he knew she would be there after he chose.

His feet hit the dirt road in a run dust flying behind him, he heard a voice call behind him, and turned to look! CRAP- Siren was right behind him and she was gaining speed! It really was a race now! He pushed his legs faster, knowing he would reach the lab first, the game was his! It was all his. Then he tripped. He hit the ground fast first, dust covering his clothes and Siren passed him with her tongue stuck out. He got back up wiping his scraped hands on his shirt as he continued to run, he was just glad Siren was a slow runner, because his knees protested hurt from the fall. He was neck and neck with Siren as they ran. They were getting close to the lab as they passed the pond and a sign. His lab was right ahead! Wait- why was siren holding her arms out?

Then she shoved him one good, hard push and he fell into the grass. If his body wasn't aching from the last fall it was now. He had the wind knocked out of him and he tried to calm down so he could breath. A tear was fighting it's way to his eye, but he pushed it back. He just got knocked down by his rival, he needed all the dignity he could get now. Gary was walking with his hands in his pockets when he spotted the boy coughing on the side of the road. He walked up to him and raised an eyebrow. He stood in front of the sun so it took a while for Felix to recognize the shadow.

"Siren.." *Cough* "Pushed-... me" Felix coughed, trying to form words.

"Oh," Gary looked at the lab then back at the boy. "Need help?" He asked.

"No- just need a sec." Felix said breathing.

"Kay," Gary said simply walking to his grandfather's lab. Honestly, it wasn't like Gary was a bad guy. He was just over confident and tried to do everything with style. But, for some reason the guy hated Ash's guts. Felix never understood the two. But, he knew each time Ash met Gary he got reminded that he needed to work harder, their competition was a good thing. It wasn't a bad thing like his and Siren's.

Regaining what strength he had left he got up and stumbled his way over to the lab. This start wasn't going as he had planned, and Siren... she had finally beat him. It wasn't fair, and she cheated, but it's not like he could do anything about it. He managed to open the lab door, afraid of what might happen next. He pushed on it and it creaked open.

"SQUARTLE, TACKLE!" A voice yelled, and all Felix could see was a blur of blue flying at his face. Then there was an impact as a Squartle hit it's stomach. Felix doubled over as the Squartle dropped, Felix looked up at the trainer who called the attack. Leaf rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Sorry Felix, Blue's bulbasaur jumped out of the way."

"Good job Bulbasaur" Blue said with a smirk facing Leaf. Blue stood there in his usual get up with his orange hair combed up and a show case smile on his face. Leaf sighed at her rival. Will he never learn.

"Squartle, finish the job." Giving her pokemon a nod. Squartle gave (or what looked like) a smile. Felix was amazed, Leaf's Squartle already seemed attached to her. Then squartle withdrew into it's shell and flung itself at the bulbasaur that was too distracted with Blue's praise. It smashed against it and the bulbasaur got dizzy and fainted.

"WHAT? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Blue said calling Bulbasaur back into it's pokeball.

"No, you picked the wrong opponent to mess with!" Leaf said grinning with her squartle by her side.

"Okay, I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! Bye Gramps! Leaf, smell ya later!" He strode out of the building as he waved goodbye to everyone.

"SMELL YA LATER? THE JERK!" Leaf said jumping up and down! "I do not smell." Felix laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Good job Squartle, return." She said with a smile as Squartle returned to it's ball. Felix smiled but it quickly faded as he looked over to the table with the starter table. Gary a pokeball which Felix knew probably contained either another squartle or an eevee. Gary had said he wanted both of them. Felix almost felt like crying as he saw Siren standing there with charmander's ball in her hands.

"She pushed me off the road so she could get charmander." Felix told Leaf with a forced small smile on his face. Leaf gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"No, that's not fair." Leaf said shaking her head, almost in tears for her friend. What would Felix do? What would Ash do? Felix frowned his eyes looking at the floor in his usual floor looking habit. "Hey, I can help you catch your first pokemon." Leaf said putting her hand on his arm.

"No, it's okay Leaf," Felix said looking at his friend. He knew he would have to catch one, he wouldn't want to beg to Prof. Oak to give him a new one. Instead he walked over to the Prof. Oak and held out his hand for the old Professor to shake. Prof. Oak turned and grinned and took the young boy's hand.

"Hello Felix, I've heard a lot about you from your mother." Felix grinned not letting his sadness show any longer.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Felix said.

"Yes, I realized you didn't get one of the starter pokemon," Oak said with a small frown. "Sadly I didn't have enough this year. If you want I have another pokemon, but it hasn't- isn't very domestic. It's not very trained and is practically wild. But, who knows maybe you and pikachu would make a good pair?"

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I lost the race to Siren for charmander, I would feel like I cheated if I took something else from you." Prof. Oak nodded at his words, they made enough sense.

"Say young Felix, I have a question for you." Prof Oak told the boy.

"Yes sir?" Felix asked wondering what he could ask him.

"Your first stop is Pewter Gym correct?" Prof. Oak asked him, he already knew it was the first gym, but sometimes trainers decided to take other routes.

"Yes sir! I plan to get the boulder badge there," Felix said smiling, it was his first stop on the road to awesomeness.

"Good, I was wondering if you could do me a favor while you are up there, mind you it might put you a little behind your schedule."

"I don't mind being a bit behind. What do you need?"

"There's a package containing very special material from the musuem in Pewter City. I would send my aide, but he is running Ill, and the mail system is down from a pidgy attack. I need somebody to get it right away, would you mind bringing the package back for me?" Prof. Oak asked. Felix nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent! You and your partner can leave right away!"

"My partner?" Felix asked confused. He had to go with somebody else?

"Yes, the researchers want two pokemon trainers to go. So that there is more chances the package won't be stolen, damaged, etc. Don't worry though, I picked the perfect partner for you! She is very strong, and already has great expectations." A image of Leaf flashed through his head, and Felix asked "Who?"

"Why, you've already met her." Prof. Oak said with a grin.

"You needed me Professor?" A voice asked behind him, and Felix knew it right away. This couldn't be! There was no way-

"Yes Siren, I found you the partner we needed! Siren say hello to young Mr. Felix!"

Life sucks...


	3. Felix gets a puppy

**Disclaimer: I only own Felix and Siren. I hope you enjoy. **

Siren looked worse than Felix did, and Felix looked like a ghost. Siren had gone completely white and the speech about how she was going to give Felix after she got charmander vanished from her mind. She held her tongue from screaming or shouting though. She really wanted to help Prof. Oak! She automatically said yes when he asked her the day before. He said she would need a partner, and that he would pick the perfect person for her. But- but Felix?! Felix was a loser! He has never been cool a day of his life, sure he was an okay guy. But, they were enemies! They've been rivals since she moved to this small town!

"But, Professor, you don't understand me and Felix don't get along! Period." She tried to explain, but Prof. Oak raised his hands.

"You two need to overcome this, truth is, I really need you two to do this for me. I'm just asking for you guys to get along until the package is here, and then you two can go chase each other's tails like love sick puppies all you want to." Prof. Oak said to the both of them. Felix blushed at the mention of love, and Siren looked vicious, like she was going to tear somebody's throat out.

"Fine!" She yelled then turned to Felix her blue eyes showing the hatred that was in her heart. "I am not carrying all the weight for you, got it? If one minute I see you slacking behind I am NOT going to wait for you! Get ready to leave in two hours!" She said poking him in his chest than storming out of lab.

"Leaf really should of spit in her cereal." Felix muttered watching her leave.

"What?" Prof. Oak asked hearing something about saliva and the crunchy breakfast.

"Oh nothing," Felix said with a sigh.

"Felix, I didn't send you with Siren just because I needed two trainers." Prof. Oak told him now that Siren was gone.

"What? Why?" Felix asked looking at the pokemon expert.

"You know that Siren was sick when she was little right?" Prof. Oak asked. Felix nodded and Oak continued, "Her mother still doesn't think she's strong enough, not yet, so she wanted somebody to go and keep an eye on her, at least until Pewter, just to see if she could make the journey." The words filled Felix's ears and it all made sense. It made sense her mother was worried, and that she was physically weak. But, there was only one problem...

"BUT, SHE IS SIREN, my rival, my enemy!" Felix said with a whimper.

"All the more reason to go with her. Ever heard of the saying, keep your friends close and your enemy closer?" Prof. Oak said with a smile.

"Don't worry Felix, I have a feeling everything will turn out fine. I can't say that about your young friend Ash though, he seems to be running awfully late. All the starter pokemon are allready gone." Felix laughed, Ash was always late. He stopped a moment and thought about what the Professor said. What if he did go to Pewter with Siren? It wasn't like he had to like her or anything, it was just a quick trip there and a quick trip back, and then he could go on his pokemon adventure for good!

"Maybe you're right prof." He said out loud rubbing his chin.

"Of course I am! That is why they call me a professor after all!" Prof. Oak said with a large grin. "By the way, I heard there was somebody out front waiting to give you a present."

"A present?" Felix asked confused, who would wanna give him a present. But, he shook his head shaking away the thoughts. He would just have to go out there and see. "Thank you for your time Prof. I won't let you down!" Felix said with a grin. Felix started to make his way out when he saw Gary sitting on bench by the door.

"Gary? You already got your pokemon what are you still doing here?" Felix asked.

"GOSH, why does Ash always have to be late!" He said not paying any attention to Felix, then he looked up to the boy and awnsered. "I have to wait for Ash so I can gloat. But, at this rate I will be waiting for hours." Felix smiled a bit, it was good to have a rival. Then he looked outside the window and saw a shiny red corvette sitting out front.

"Woah!? Who's corvette out front? Is that fan girls?" Felix asked in disbelief.

"They are mine of course! Why wouldn't I attract cheerleaders, I am Gary Oak after all." Gary said with a grin.

"But- But, you're ten, do you even have a driver's license, can you let alone drive?"

"Of course I can drive. I don't have a license, but there isn't any police on the roads anyway. They're all in the city chasing down pokemon thieves." Gary muttered keeping an eye on the road for Ash.

"Have anything else up your sleeve?" Felix asked impressed.

"I'm also a Phd," Gary muttered not really caring about anything but the time his rival would arrive. Felix whistled and opened the door and exited the lab, there was a reason that Gary was Ash's rival. He had his own cheerleading squad for goodness sakes! What did Ash have? Ah, pure determination, and that's about it. Felix thought about it and he recalled that Ash was a really good climber, but again that was about it.

As soon as he walked outside he was warmly greeted by his mother who embraced him in a hug so tight he couldn't breath. "How did it go?" She asked through large tears. Felix didn't have time to awnser before his mother squeezed harder making it very difficult to breathe. "Can't- can't-" He tried to say, and then his mother let go and he felt the flood of air go into his lungs once more. "Wait, where's your new pokemon?" His mother asked with a frown.

"I didn't get one." Felix muttered staring at the ground (once again).

"Well you just looked like you came back from a funeral!" A voice said in front of him, he recognized it, but it couldn't be. She was far away by now. He looked up and his eyes met that of a girl's about fifteen. "You wouldn't think I would miss my own little brother's first big journey would you?"

"Sis!" He called running up and hugging her neck. His sister hugged him back with the same power. "I thought you were in the Hoenn region!"

"I was, but I wanted to come see you off!" She said with a smile, Felix didn't believe he was the only reason she only came back, but you know what? Whatever. As long as she was here! "I've got something for you." She said as he let go of her neck and took a step back. She rolled the backpack off her shoulders and rummaged through them. Then finding what she was looking for she picked up a folded piece of paper. "AHA! I knew I didn't throw it away!" She said with a grin. She tossed it to him and it drifted down into his hand. He opened it up to find a map of Kanto! He looked up with a grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you," he said watching his sister. His sister had gone off before him on her own adventure, he thought he wouldn't see her anymore but on the news for when she won tournaments.

"I have something else for you. I withdrew him as soon as I heard the old Oak might not have enough starter pokemon." She drew a pokeball out of her belt and blew on it, wiping it to a shine. She tossed it to him and he caught it with the biggest smile he ever had.

"What- Who?" He asked to excited to even form proper sentences. Did his sister just give him a pokemon?

"Say hi to your new partner in crime! He was one of my first pokemon, he hasn't got much action lately though, so I decided it might be better if you took care of him." She said walking over to him and placing her hand onto of the pokeball in his hands. "His name is Pitch. Be sure to take good care of him." Felix felt a tear spill down his right cheek. She didn't know how much this meant to him. HE HAD A POKEMON! "Well don't sit there crying! Go ahead and bring him out here!" She said wiping the tear from his eye and jumping back in excitement.

"GO PITCH!" Felix said drawing his hand back and throwing the pokeball. Red lightning shot out of the open sphere and formed a shape. Felix's eyes grew wide as a puppy walked out and sat down in front of the two.

"He's a Growlithe, don't underestimate him by his size. He is very powerful, and can smell almost anything!" His sister instructed him. Felix stared at the small pokemon in front of him. It didn't seem like much, it had a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It had bright orange fur with black stripes over it's back and on its forelegs. It's belly, tail, and fluff on top of it's head was a cream color. It's nose was a shiny black, while the insides of its ears was a light brown. It wasn't very big either. But, he was Felix's pokemon now! That must of meant that the dog had some awesome in it!

"He's perfect!" Felix said dropping to his knees in front of it. The dog came up to him, and wagged it's tail. It looked back from the boy to his sister, probably trying to figure out why his owner was giving him away.

"Remember, a pokemon is only as good as it's master! You better take good care of him or I will track you down again!" His sister said looking at the two. They seemed like each other, Felix was like Growlithe, he maybe looked small, but he had a wicked bite, and had absolutely no bark. Growlithe's eyes seemed to shine like he was saying 'don't judge me.'

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU!" Felix said jumping up and hugging his sister again. She laughed at her brother, he was going off on a hard journey, and the next time she saw him he would be all grown up. It was sad that she might have to face him one day, and who knows, maybe he would even win! Not like he stood much of a chance, but you never knew. Their mom stood behind Felix with a wide smile on her face. He let go of his older sister, looking up at her with a new shining determination in his eyes. He wouldn't let her down!

"Well I gotta go! I need to see Prof. Ivy for some package I need to get!" She said with a grin.

Felix stuck his tongue out at her. "I knew you weren't here just for me!"

She laughed as she looked at him once more and took off running. She pulled out a pokeball from her belt, and threw it to reveal a charzard which she automatically hopped onto and it took off. It's large wings leaving gusts of wind behind. "TELL PROF. OAK THANKS FOR THE STARTER CHARMANDER!" She yelled out to the images below.

"REMEMBER I WILL BEAT YOU ONE DAY!" Felix said chasing after her with Pitch at his heels. He only heard his sister's last reply "You wish!" Then he saw the orange dragon and it's rider grow smaller in the sky, and then finally they were gone.

**2 Hours Later **

The sun had risen overhead, and the whole village had come to see the young trainers off. Siren was talking to Gary, who was still waiting for Ash to get out of bed, and Felix stood there looking at Leaf. He hugged her closing his eyes tight. "I'm going to miss you." Felix said drawing back and looking the girl in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you too." The girl responded with a small smile. "I won't have to worry about you anymore now that you have your Growlithe."

"Yeah, I got lucky my sister came by." Felix said with a laugh, then his face grew serious again. "You could still come with me, I don't think I can survive with Siren all the way to Pewter." Leaf put a hand on his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"You will do just fine! I have to stick around and make sure Ash doesn't skip town before I get my money from our bet. Me and Gary are getting tired of waiting for him, but you do what you gotta do." She smiled at her best friend. "If you ever need me, I will come. Don't worry Felix we will meet again, and hopefully we both will have grown stronger by then." Felix nodded blinking tears from his eyes. He was such a crybaby.

"Don't forget me Leaf." He said backing up, this was it. He was going to have to leave.

"I will never forget you Felix, you will always be in our hearts." He nodded the tears showing at the tips of his eyes now.

"You ready Loser?" Siren called to Felix. He took a few more steps back, and then turned towards the tall grass and the road. Siren stood by the town entrance looking at her nails. "Coming Idiot." Felix replied, walking towards her.

"Just so you know, I know my mom was probably half the reason I need a 'partner.' I don't plan on you to pity me or baby me the whole way, got it?" Siren asked with a hand on her hip.

"Whatever you say..." Felix said looking back at Leaf who was waving with both arms jumping up and down.

"Why are you so sad? It's not like you will never see them again." Siren said looking at him impatiently. If he kept staring at that girl, this was going to take forever.

"But when I do see them again, we will all be different." He said turning back to face the road. This was the beginning, and this is where his legend began. Siren looked at him and sighed, "OH MY POKEMON,YOUR SO DRAMATIC! COME ON PRETTY BOY! I WANNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" She said taking off down the road.

The last thing Leaf saw was Felix yelling, "Wait for me." Then he ran after her trying to catch up. Leaf laughed, this is when things would start getting interesting.

**Note: I am in love with Fire type pokemon, so you will see a lot of them during this series. There will be other types, just a whole lot of fire. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Ps. I don't usually write about three chapters in three nights, I'm just really bored! XD**


	4. The Mysterious Red

"You don't have to walk so fast you know!" The girl said to the boy that was in front of her. The boy sighed, the girl had been complaining for about the past hour! He wasn't even walking fast. He grinned a bit. Wasn't she the one that went out running from their village, saying he couldn't keep up? "Hey, wait up!" The girl said in an almost whine. He stopped and turned around and was surprised that she was so far behind. She was only carrying a small backpack, and her pokemon belt, and he wasn't even going his full stride. He waited for her to walk up and she was breathing hard gripping her knees and leaning over. He almost, almost felt sorry for her. "I'm not built for this kinda stuff. Can't we walk a bit slower?" She asked in a friendly tone. That was odd; Siren was never friendly to him. Was she really so tired she didn't even want to argue?

"Let's stop for a few minutes. We might be able to reach Viridian City by nightfall." He said shrugging off his backpack and swinging it next to a log. He went and sat down in the grass his back against the log. He could use a little break himself, and maybe even a snack. The girl actually smiled. Hurrying, before the boy changed his mind, she went and sat on the log by him. She pulled out a bottle of water, and took a long drink from it.

"Thirsty much," He asked in a sarcastic voice?

"I'm not very good at this am I?" She asked a bit sadly looking down at her pack. It wasn't her fault she had a hard time breathing, it was one of the bad parts about her sickness. She could run for short periods of time, but it quickly wore her down.

"Hey it's not like it's your fault that you were born like this." Felix felt like he should squirm. He and Siren have NEVER been this nice.

"I told you not to pity me!" She snapped. Wait- she just asked. Never mind...

"I'm going to go walk around, you stay here." He said standing up. He needed to get away from her while he could, even if it was for a just for a few minutes.

"You don't tell me what to do! I don't remember anybody putting you in charge!" She said stomping her foot. "Fine, if you're gone for more than ten minutes I am going without you."

"Fine by me you royal pain." Felix shrugged walking off into the woods. He could of swore that he heard Siren threaten something in the distance.

Felix honestly preferred the woods over the tall grass. It was quiet and peaceful. He could hear the rustle of the leaves above him and the sounds of pokemon all around him. He smiled, maybe would be a great time to catch a new pokemon!

"Pitch, I choose you!" He said drawing the pokemon ball and throwing it. The ball opened as soon as it hit the forest floor and exploded out white light forming his fire puppy.

"Ruff!" Pitch said with a yawn stretching on his paws.

"Hey Pitch, sis said you were good at smelling things. Smell any cool pokemon around here?" He asked with a smile. The dog nodded back at him and then sniffed the air. He took off automatically to a new direction. Felix jumped back a little but took off after him afraid he would lose him. He chased the Growlithe across a small river and the dog never slowed down! He was quickly breathing in short rasp breathes as he followed his companion. Then the dog came to a sudden stop at the end of the forest! "WOAH!" He said trying to stop himself from his run. He tripped and fell onto his knees right beside his pokemon.

The Growlithe tilted its head like asking 'now why did you go and fall for?' Felix rolled his eyes and took a look ahead of them. There was a field with more tall grass *sigh*. In the middle of the field stood two people. Were they talking? No! They were in a middle of a pokemon battle! There was a boy with a red cap, faded jeans and a vest. Then he was facing a girl with short brown hair that swept over one of her eyes. She was wearing a very casual outfit a long green shirt and shorts that went to her knees.

"Pitch, I meant WILD pokemon." Felix said rolling his eyes. He shouldn't blame the dog, he didn't explain well enough. The dog whined, but Felix petted his head and the dog stopped. "Sorry, I should of explained better. Let's go watch!" He said with a smile stepping a few more feet into the field.

"I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!" The boy said throwing his pokeball. The ball opened up to reveal a short yellow pokemon with long ears with black tips, red cheeks, a zigzag like tail, and such a cute face! Aww, the thing was adorable.

"Go Taouros!" The girl said throwing her pokeball. Honestly Felix never saw a Taouros in his life. But, he was surprised when the giant creature appeared! HOLY COW- (No, seriously it was a cow!) It had three tails, really scary horns, and was bigger than the trainer.

"Pikachu!" The boy said pointing at the bull, "Thundershock." The pikachu jumped into the air and electricity came from his cheeks and was aimed at the Taouros.

"Taouros, horn attack!" She said as it started to charge and missed the lightning. It aimed itself towards the little mouse that squeaked and jumped out of the way. It turned around charging again.

"You're pokemon is going to wear itself out like that." The other boy said shaking his head. The girl seemed insulted at the statement.

"Then you don't know my Taouros very well. It can keep charging at things for hours, and when it runs low it whips itself with its three tails. They can be very... energetic." She said trying to phrase the words right.

"Whatever. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" He said this time the mouse looked determined. It nodded it's small head and closed its eyes tight focusing on the lightning.

"PIKA!" The sparks came from its cheeks. "CHU!" The bolt of lightning came from its cheeks and the Taouros didn't see it in time. The lightning hit the bull and pulsed through its body. The bull toppled over a bit, and the girl rushed to her pokemon.

"Guess that mean's I won then." The boy said with a small smile. For some reason Felix didn't like the guy.

"You won Red, although I hate to admit it." She pulled a small bag from her pocket and tossed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked with a small grin looking at the small pouch.

"Prize money; now take it before I change my mind." She said, withdrawing Taouros into his ball.

"Nobody likes a sore loser." Red said with a small grin. Felix could tell the boy wasn't used to talking; maybe he just didn't like awkward situations.

"Well nobody likes you." The girl snapped and hurt flashed through Red's eyes. He turned and started to walk towards another dirt road. The girl spat in his direction as he disappeared from sight down the path. "That darn Red! He thinks he can do anything he wants."

Felix didn't know who to root for, he won the fight honestly. Maybe she was a sore loser. He walked towards the girl. "Hey, that was a cool fight." The girl looked surprised to see him there. It wasn't like he was hiding or anything. Pitch followed him at his heels. "You fought really good." He said with a smile.

"Well my good wasn't good enough." The girl said flicking her hair at him. She and Siren would get along very well. "I need to get going now!" She said with pride. She headed off in a direction and Felix called after her! "Viridian City is the other way!"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. She was going to end up getting lost, she knew it. She turned the other way that Red disappeared to. Then she headed off in the right direction before stopping and turning to look at the boy in front of her. He had his slanted lazy grin on his face with his hands in his pockets. He seemed like a free spirit.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Felix," he responded.

"Well..." She said like she was trying to make up her mind. "Stay out of my way!" She snapped finally before heading off again.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked calling after her.

"Jenny, Jenny Widdle." She said not even looking back at him. Then just like Red had before, she disappeared towards the city. Felix sighed and looked at Pitch, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to where he left Siren.

When he arrived Siren was furious! "WHERE DID YOU GO?! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY CLOSE TO HERE?! I WAS ABOUT TO GO OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Then having her backpack on her shoulders she turned and headed off towards the trail, flicking her hair in his face at the same time. Felix grabbed his backpack and looked down at his Growlithe. "Pitch, we don't have good luck with girls do we?" The dog shook his head agreeing with his trainer and they headed off after the woman.

**(Somewhere else on Route One)**

Leaf honestly struggled with her map. It seemed to go in a straight line! These roads were anything but straight, and she was ending up lost. Every now and then she would stop to catch her breath, but continued short after. She wasn't the best navigator, and this map was crazy! She sighed wondering if her Bulbasaur would be able to help her find Viridian City. But, then she stopped with that idea. Her Bulbasaur would probably get her more lost. She kept glancing at her compass making sure she was headed north. Bored out of her mind Leaf ran up and kicked a rock and watched it soar across the dirt trail. She sighed, what was she going to do? She hummed a song skipping a bit as she tried to figure out her map. So many shapes and routes. Why she had her nose stuck in her map Leaf paid no attention to where she was going and was stepping lightly off the trail. She started walking into the forest not really realizing where she was going, that was, until she fell into the hole.

She felt the ground give under her feet and all of a sudden she was falling. She hit the bottom of the round hole a second after she fell. She looked up, seeing the blue sky above her. "Okay Leaf don't freak out, you still have daylight left!" She told herself trying to stop shaking. She stood up and instantly fell back down. Her ankle hurt! Not like a small amount, her ankle hurt a whole lot. She wouldn't be able to climb out like this! She looked up, and analyzed the hole. It was a perfect circle and was way too deep to be natural. It had to be manmade! She looked around looking for a clue about who would do this!

She picked up a small piece of paper that had a bright red 'T' on it. TEAM ROCKET! She gasped, would they go as far as trapping a trainer to steal their pokemon? All the calm Leaf had vanished. She didn't want her Bulbasaur to be stolen! This pokemon was her new life! She started to scream banging on the dirt walls. She was off the trail though, the odds of somebody hearing her was slim. Leaf felt tears stream down her face. She didn't like the dark, no, she afraid of the dark. When Leaf was little people would try to talk her out of being so afraid of the night. But, she couldn't help it. The dark paralyzed her, made her sometimes unable to move. She couldn't be in here at night! She had to get out now! She banged on the walls screaming still. She stayed there for a long time still screaming "help me, help me please!" Soon her hands started to cut and bruise and her voice was getting dry from yelling so much.

She broke out in tears crying as she slowly banged the walls with her fist still. She felt dehydrated and she could taste the salt from her tears. She could see the sky starting to streak a yellow, red. NO, the sun couldn't be setting! She needed the daylight. She wouldn't be able to move in the dark. She put her forehead against the wall and gave one final scream, "HELP!" Nothing came, nobody answered, and all of this had been for nothing. She wept in the dark, wishing somebody would hear.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from above. Leaf felt like he was an angel. The boy had a red cap, faded jeans and a vest. The boy didn't say anything else he just looked down at her his intense eyes staring at her.

"Thank Pokemon you're here! I was walking and I fell into the hole! Could you help?" She asked in a dry voice. The boy nodded, and Leaf felt her tears turn into tears of joy. She was saved!

Then the boy did something she didn't expect. He turned around and walked away. What? Wasn't he going to help? How heartless was he? She needed to get out; the sky was already turning purple. "Jerk," she growled! How could he do that? She curled up in a ball her long brown hair sweeping over her shoulders. She sat there crying for quite a while. She thought of home, and how they would have missed her if she went missing. That red cap boy was a total jerk! He just left her. He reminded her of Blue, but Blue wouldn't leave her here even though they were rivals. Blue might try to act like he wouldn't, but she knew he would. Blue was just like that. He appeared whenever she needed something so he could gloat in her face, and help her while doing it. She looked into her sidepack and pulled out bottled water. She took sips carefully, if she was going to be here for a while she needed to make the water last.

The purple sky soon turned to black, and she heard the noises of pokemon coming out. Even the rustle of the wind made her jump. Her eyes grew wide as she heard the grass crunch right beside the hole. What was there? What kind of monster was waiting to come out and eat her? She closed her eyes tight and kept whispering reassurances to herself. She wasn't going to get eaten; she was going to get out of here. She was going to get to Viridian City and hopefully see Ash or Felix, and they were going to hug each other as they tell her about the new pokemon they have caught. The noises got louder outside the hole and Leaf felt frozen, just like she had when she was a little kid. It was getting closer, closer and then it was by the hole. Leaf looked up to see a blinding light, and she screamed.

The boy jumped back in fright, he wasn't expecting that! He got out his bag and brought out his newly purchased escape rope. He had to go all the way to town to buy it. He lowered it down the hole and the girl looked up. The boy sat there with a small smile. She sighed. The light was just the kid's flashlight. "Escape Rope," the boy said pointing at the rope like she was stupid.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. Grabbing the rope, as the boy pulled her up. She was going to climb, but she was lifted up with no problem. Did this guy work out or something? She smiled as she crawled out of the hole the wind catching her hair and pulling it across her face. The boy coiled the rope up and stuck it back into his bag. She smiled, the boy didn't leave her. He just went to get rope. It didn't fix the fact that it was night though, and she automatically felt the coldness and darkness wrap around her. She felt the rustle of leaves behind her, and her heart started to beat rapidly. What was behind her? She turned around and saw the bush moving. Her eyes grew wide, and she felt like she was paralyzed again. Then a shape jumped out of the bush and she jumped basically into the guy's arms.

"Eek!" She yelled closing her eyes. Then she opened one and looked again. A small Weedle crawled out from the bush and she let out the breath she had been holding. Then she realized she was was being steadied by his hands.

"Oh, um sorry!" She said standing up and taking a step back. The boy didn't smile or say anything, he just stared an unnerving stare at her. She looked around the dark forest. How was he staying so calm? "Uh, do you know how to get to Viridian City?" She asked him. The boy nodded and turned around and slowly started walking towards the trail. "What's your name? Mine's Leaf."

"Red," the boy said not even giving the girl a second glance. Oh, he was the silent type. She just followed Red; once in a while she would hear a noise and jump. Red would stop during these occasions and steady her with his hand on her shoulder. He didn't talk at all, but for some reason she found the boy strangely comforting. Soon after hours of walking they reached the city lights. It was a small town, with houses, a gym, a pokemart, and a pokecenter.

"Thank you for helping me Red." She said with a small smile.

"Welcome," he responded. He walked down the small hill towards the entrance of the city.

"Hey Red, are you going to Pewter to get your BoulderBadge?" Leaf asked. Red stopped a moment and tensed. But he turned around and nodded.

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?" She asked her voice going high. He probably thought she was annoying. Of course he wouldn't want to travel with her! She had been a complete wimp in the forest, and probably thought she was weak now. She closed her eyes and hanged her head waiting for her offer to be declined. Then she felt Red suddenly in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was actually smiling.

Then he spoke, "I was starting to think you would never ask." Then he started back down the hill leaving Leaf completely shocked. "Come on, we should get a room at the pokecenter before it closes its doors." She felt herself fill with joy. She had just found her first new friend.

_** Authors Note: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! ^^ **_

_**Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! **_


	5. Viridian Forest

Honestly this guy never opened up. This had been Leaf's and Red's first day together as traveling partners and the guy was as silent was a stone. It was still a huge surprise to the girl that he agreed to traveling with her. Leaf learned better than to ask questions, all of her past one's haven't been answered yet. But, there was something secure about the boy, he made Leaf feel safe even when he was cold towards her. She would just have to put her trust in him for a while before they went separate ways, and they would. She could just imagine the boy would get tired of her never ending talk.

They were taking a route that Red had planned the night before, which was a huge relief to Leaf. Because like always she was a terrible navigator. She wondered if Blue had any luck, he was almost as bad as navigating as she was. Wait- was she thinking about Blue? "Gosh, get a grip girl!" She mentally told herself. He leaves for a few days and she was already thinking about him like they were friends! Please, he could go drop in a ditch for all she cares, which she had just done. But, Red was there to save her. He acted so friendly before, but now the boy didn't talk at all.

Was there anything she could do about this mysterious boy?

"Viridian Forest!" Leaf said with a smile as it came into sight. She had read it in her vast library when she was a kid, and could name almost every pokemon there was inside the natural maze. She might be a bad navigator, but she loved learning about places and pokemon! You might even call her smart. Red nodded and Leaf might have swore she saw a bit of a smile behind his stone face. "Well come on Mr. Lone Wolf! Let's go inside!" Leaf jumped up with her usual perky smile, and then dashed to the building that was at the entrance. Red didn't jog to keep up, but just stayed on his slow pace walk into the building after the jumpy girl.

"Good Morning," Leaf said to the man behind a long desk in the building.

"Good Morning Missy, you going to cross?" The man asked. He had a long white beard and big bushy eyebrows that made Leaf giggle. They didn't look natural.

"Yes Sir!" Leaf said with a salute. Red nodded behind her.

"Go on then, and don't get lost." The man said with a laugh. Leaf turned and pranced off into the other exit. Red sighed behind the girl, did she stay in constant motion? Her hyper type of attitude was the complete opposite of his, and he questioned why he was traveling with her. He didn't quite know why he accepted. Maybe he just wanted to protect her, but that would mean they were friends right? But, he didn't make friends, he never had one. Was she different? He doubted it. I mean, this was just a passing person right? It wasn't like she was going to stay through his whole journey, even if he wanted her to.

"Red, my boy, are you coming?" She asked with her innocent smile. Her white hat was tipped back and Red couldn't help it, he smiled. "What's so funny?" She asked and he kept his smile. It felt good to smile around her. Red nodded and followed her into the forest.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" The boy said covering his ears. Oh, they did ache so, so, much! But, of course the girl didn't keep quiet and instead made her voice even louder, (if it was even possible.)

"I'm just saying the odds of you getting the BoulderBadge your first shot is very slim." Siren said honestly, even great trainers had to do it at least twice. Her odds were better than Felix's. But, even her's weren't that good.

"You wait and see! I have pure determination on my side!" Felix said with a grin. He would make his dreams come true!

"Yeah sure, you know Fire isn't very good for Rock-Type right?" Siren said with a small grin. She wasn't saying that just to him, but also to herself. She had a fire pokemon too. She bit her lip a little bit, and she couldn't figure it out how she could just beat Brock with her charmander. She had little experience and Charmander barely knew her. There was only one solution left, when they got to Viridian Forest she would have to catch a new pokemon. She didn't like Bug-Type pokemon they were sort of weak, but there had to be a few that had their advantages.

"You know annoying girls aren't good against any type?" He responded with a cold glare. She shut up after that, and they walked in a deadly

silence for some time.

"Are we there yet?" Siren finally asked with a sort of gasp. She couldn't stand the quiet! Felix was sort of glad she asked, he didn't like silence either. But, of course he had to answer with a smart alec answer.

"Does it look like we're there yet?!" He asked keeping his focus ahead.

"Well I don't know all forests look alike to me." She muttered kicking a stone putting her hands on her backpack straps. "Say Felix, do you ever wonder where we all are going to be in a few years. Not all of us can become masters, so what happens to the people who fail with their dream?" She asked. Honestly she was worried, without pokemon she didn't know what she was going to do. She was to weak to work with heavy labor, and many jobs and tasks she found difficult. She wouldn't go far like she would with pokemon. This is why she had to become the greatest trainer she could! Without it, she was nothing, her dreams were worthless.

Felix felt a pressure like she did. The question of him failing his dream hung in the air. What would he do? Find some boring job without a life of adventure and friendship? That wasn't what he wanted! He couldn't let his sister pass him, or Siren! He felt a wave of confidence surge through him. "Then we just can't fail then." He said in barely a whisper. Siren looked up with wide eyes.

"You're right." She said with a small smile. What ever happened to the two they couldn't fail. No matter what!

"We're here!" Felix said with a huge grin. Siren didn't hear though and kept walking, she stopped as she bumped into him there almost falling down. Felix put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and she sent him a deadly stare saying 'do not touch me.'

There was a enterance building surrounded by dense forest. This looked like the place! After this was Pewter City and then to the BoulderBadge and the package Prof. Oak wanted. His journey seemed so short. But, he knew this was only the beginning.

"Let's go idiot!" Siren said with a big, wide smile. She took off towards the door and zoomed out of sight! Where did she get the sudden energy from?

"Wait up Jerk!" He said running after her. They ran into the entrance and it opened up to a sort of lobby.

"Good Evening," A man said at the desk. He had such a long beard, and Felix wondered if he could grow that much facial hair. He must of had a secret. Siren looked at the boy who was staring at the man's white beard with interest.

"Good Evening Sir!" Siren said with a smile.

"Why you're the second girl who called me 'sir' today! Kid's these days don't have manners, so I'm glad to see some young trainers with good manners. It says alot about your personality." Siren felt glad about the old man's comment and gave Felix a smirk.

"Another girl? Could you describe her?" Felix asked. Was it Leaf?

"Brown hair, white hair, skirt, sidepack-"

"That's Leaf! Crap, we're behind! I can't let her beat me!" Felix said interupting! How did she get here so fast? She always got lost a second she stepped out of the village.

"Haha, competition. Well she entered about a hour ago, so you might still be able to beat her if you hurry. But, it's like a maze in there!" The man said with a laugh.

"Thank you Sir!" Felix said with a curt nod, and then he turned to Siren! "Let's go, we gotta hurry!" He grabbed her hand and took off to the other side of entrance.

"Bye, thank you!" Siren yelled as she was dragged out into the forest. For those short few moments, she didn't mind Felix holding her hand. It was weird, because it didn't even seemed he noticed the small act. So Siren decided to nicely remind him. "LET GO OF MY HAND YOU PIG!" She yelled and yanked her hand back to herself. Felix snorted, he didn't mean to hold her hand. He just wanted to catch up with Leaf.

"Whatever, let's just go." He said turning around and wading into the tall grass, and with his back turned he didn't see a small smile on Siren's face.

* * *

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET MY BIKE ASH KETCHUM!" A girl yelled running after the boy. She had bright orange hair and a short shirt with ovaralls and shorts. If it wasn't with her tomboyish hair style and her stance you might of called her cute. Ash sighed, he wasn't going to get rid of this girl was he?

"I told you I haven't got your bike! Pikachu destroyed it." Ash whined, Pikachu looked up at him with angry eyes. True it was sort of Ash's fault too, but Pikachu was the one who fried it! He was lucky he had gotten Pikachu as a starter Pokemon, but as he got him he also got a friend. True, pikachu hated Ash at the very start, but he felt like they have bonded over the past week. "Anyways, I'm going to Pewter City to get my BoulderBadge! So, if you want your bike you will have to tag along!" He said with a small grin as he talked. He honestly wasn't expecting her to follow him. After all, who would go through such lengths for a bike?

"FINE! But, don't expect me to help you. I'm going to give you misery for it!" She growled at the black headed boy. Wait wha-

"Wait, really?" Ash asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I want my bike." Misty said crossing her arms.

The only reason Ash had gotten her bike fried, was because of Pikachu being hurt and him being attacked by a flock of Spearow. He needed to get to the nearest Pokecenter to help heal his pokemon. The bike was just there, and so was the girl fishing by the river. He had to admit that he stole it, kinda like Felix predicted, and rushed towards the pokemon center. How it got fried was a completely different reason.

"Well then, it's nice to travel with you!" Ash said with a smile his green eyes shining. He found his first traveling partner.

"So Ash, were are we even going?" Misty asked looking around.

"Uhhh.." Ash looked blankly around him. He had spent so much time thinking and talking he forgot the way to Viridian Forest. Crap.

* * *

**This chapter didn't have much in it. Just to introduce that they all arrived to Viridian Forest, except Ash. Next Chap. is where it all gets interest! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Plz Review! ^.^**


	6. The Berry Stealer

"We're not lost, I know it!" Siren said looking at the five paths ahead of her. They didn't call this place a natural maze for nothing, so far they had spent the past thirty minutes going around in circles. They've bumped into a few trainers, but they were too tired to battle. It seems everybody that enters this mysterious place ends up lost. She found grown men who were confused about where they were going. But, every path she chose Felix chose a different one. Couldn't he just agree for once? Even she was getting tired of the constant arguing, and that was saying something.

"Oh, we're lost alright. Let's just stick to the right, so if we even need to get out of her we just go to the left." Felix pointed out. Siren shook her head.

"No, I remember looking at a map of this place when I was little, we got right and then left, and then keep choosing the left path."

"You saw it a long time ago; I'm not depending on your memory to get us out of here!" Felix said with a glare. Why couldn't she just admit that he was right? There was that invisible barrier there that divided the two. It seemed impossible to pass it, and Felix didn't even want to try! He didn't want to get along with Siren, but maybe that was his problem. He needed to, but he didn't want to. Siren didn't want to be friends either, but she just wanted to work together until they got out of this forest!

"Listen, I remember the map clear as day. Keep a look out for any signs or trainers we can ask. Okay?" Siren asked with a sigh. Felix drew a breath. He didn't like it when she ordered him around.

"Fine, you go your way, and I'll find my own way!" Felix said staring at the girl as she kept walking. She stopped and turned to send him a cold glare.

"Fine, but if I get to the exit then I am not waiting for you!" She said in a shout, almost a scream.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it's not here!" Felix shouted right back, anger and rage clouding his judgment. He picked the first path he saw and stomped off into the tall grass leaving the girl behind. She didn't actually think he would leave. Didn't he know she hated to be alone? But, nothing could stop him from storming off into the maze.

"Idiot, don't leave me," she whispered. Then she shook her head. She could do this! She turned in the opposite direction, she had to do this.

Felix didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get away from her! All they did was fight and argue. Prof. Oak was wrong. He couldn't get along with her! She was just a waste of his precious time anyways.

"Stupid girl... Know it all.." He mumbled as he waded through the grass. Pokemon turned their heads to look at the angry boy that was going in the wrong direction. "Who needs her anyways?! I can do fine just by myself. In fact I might even catch a pokemon! "Now, where to look," Felix said, as he stopped in his path and tilted his baseball cap back. He looked both ways and saw a bunch of bug pokemon crawling up and down on the trees. Did he want a bug pokemon? He would really like a butterfree. He looked around at the catapries, but none of them like a fighter. They just looked at him with blank eyes, like he could do anything he wanted. He would usually try to catch the most aggressive pokemon, he didn't like the calm ones. "Oh well, I'm desperate." He said withdrawing Pitch's pokeball from his bag.

"Pitch, I choose you!" He shouted throwing his pokeball. Red light flashed before his eyes before Pitch came out. Pitch's fire lit up the scenery quickly. All dark spots which the insects loved was now bright. This sent all the bugs crawling away quickly to new dark corners of the forest. Felix noticed this and gave a bit sigh before sitting down next to the tree. It was getting a bit dark; he was guessing the sun would set in about thirty minutes to an hour. But, he really wasn't good at these kinda things, so he would just have to wing it like he always did.

"It's okay Pitch, are you hungry? I could use some food!" He brought his backpack into lap and opened up the front. His mother did pack his favorite berries! He pulled the packet of squishy blueberries out and smiled. He pulled out two napkins and poured an even amount of twenty into both. He gave one pile of berries to Pitch who started to eat the berries gracefully. Felix laughed as he laid his napkin down and turned around to close his bag. He saw a blur at the corner of his eye and turned to look. Ah- half of his berries were missing! What? He turned to Pitch who was smiling at him. He looked and saw the dog's napkin empty.

"Very funny Pitch! But, next time please don't steal my food." Felix said with a sigh. The dog growled at him, like he was saying he didn't do it. He looked at his owner, stopped growling, and looked up with innocent, big eyes. "You don't fool me you berry stealer!" Felix said with sarcasm in his voice. He really didn't care if Pitch took a few berries. But, his dog was determined to make sure he knew it wasn't him. He barked at Felix and Felix tilted his head. Pitch shook his head thinking 'oh my pokemon this boy is useless.'

Pitch got up and started off into the forest. "Ah, wait Pitch! I didn't mean to call you a berry stealer! Wait up!" Felix grabbed his berries and ran after his pokemon, who started to trek through tough undergrowth, and thick branches and vines. His owner tried to run through the plants without tripping, and was unsuccessful. He did trip once, or twice, but he kept getting up and following the puppy. "Pitch, what? Where are we going boy?" He asked, but his pokemon didn't stop, he kept walking until they got to a clearing full of tall, tall grass.

"Pitch, please tell me what we are doing here." Felix said with a sigh. His dog looked at him and then back to the clearing. Felix looked harder, obviously he was missing something. That's when he saw it! Standing in the middle of the field was a Pidgy, and it was eating his berries! Wait- pidgys didn't like living to be in this forest. But, you know what, these things happened sometimes. "Pitch, time to catch us a new friend!" He whispered. He shrugged his backpack off by the tree. Pitch looked at the bird with angry eyes, it was because of this thing he got accused! He was totally going to eat it; of course that was when his owner wasn't looking. He could make it look like an accident. Really, Pitch knew how to make Charzard tracks. All it took was just a couple minutes alone and-

"Come on Pitch let's get her.. um him?" Felix said pulling out a brand new pokeball. "Hold on wait- let me check my pokedex." Felix pulled out the red device and flicked it open and held it up to the bird. The dark screen came to life automatically.

"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack." It told the boy, who snapped it shut right after. It was perfect for beginners! Okay, he had to catch it now!

"Let's go!" Felix said shooting out of the grass. "Pitch flame thrower!" He said pointing at the bird. Pitch was happy to comply, he jumped up, opened his mouth and sent out a roar of fire. The bird looked up in surprised and took off into the air missing the flames completely. The bird settled back down and realized his berries had been cooked! He pecked at one and found that it was delicious! He quickly pecked the rest swallowing it quickly.

"Uh, Pitch Bite!" Felix said surprised the bird managed to avoid his past attacks. Yes, Pitch's owner was giving it permission to take a bite out of the bird. He bet it tasted nice. But, his owner would probably get mad if Pitch started to eat the whole bird. So, maybe he could settle with just a nibble... Pitch ran up to the pokemon that sat there like it was waiting for him to go and bite him. But, as Pitch got close enough it picked up a sudden gust of wind and sent the pokemon back. It hopped up and down in laughter. Were these two really this stupid? Oh, how he was glad he settled here instead of some dense field!

"It- It's laughing at us!" Felix said a bit taken back. If anything this made Pitch even more angry! Nobody messed with it's fur and got away with it! Did he know how long it took him to groom this coat? Uh, the bird would never know the cost of true beauty.

"Pitch, try Ember!" Felix said pointing at the bird again. Pitch concentrated, he would get his future meal this time! The bird however sat back laughing and hopping up and down. Pitch ran up and sent flames soaring out again, trying to burn the bird. The bird just jumped out of the way of the embers. It couldn't help it, he cracked up laughing! It started roll around in the dirt and sand sending out loud chirps of laughter. These two should've been named the Dense Duo.

"I can't believe it. It's still laughing at us.." Felix said with a grim frown. "That's it! This is war!" The bird shot straight up looking at the trainer. It started to fly up and swooped down in front of the boy, and passed him.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

"This has got to work." Felix said finishing the touches on his trap. He poured out some more berries on a napkin. "See, the pidgy will hop over here and eat the berries and then he will fall through the laid out twigs and into the hole we dug!" Felix said jumping up and down a bit. Pitch nodded, he couldn't wait to eat- *cough* meet his new friend. "Pitch, are you okay? You're drooling a bit." Felix pointed out and the Growlithe shook it's head showing he was fine.

"Come on let's go hide!" He said as he and his partner jumped into a bush. Felix held himself close to the ground. His partner was snuggled against his side watching the berries with the same determination as his owner. This was bound to work! It was fool-proof. Felix had seen the same tatic used on the Saturday cartoons over and over. If it worked in the show, it would work in real life right?

They waited for quite a while, and Felix was starting to get uncomfortable, his elbow was pushed against some bark of a tree, and his knees hurt from the hard ground. Growlithe was starting to doze off, tired of waiting for the chicken. But, they were finally rewarded when the Pidgy started to come out of trees and hop over to the berries. The Pidgy started to peck at the berries right when the twigs snapped and the bird fell into the hole. "YES WE CAUGHT HIM!" Felix said running out from under the bush and over to hole. But, before he reached the hole the bird flew out of it holding the berries in it's mouth. Felix felt like a complete idiot. He had totally forgotten it was a flying pokemon, a bird... It could just fly out of a hole.

Growlithe felt like a moron too, but he was glad his owner didn't know he didn't think of it either.

* * *

"Now if this doesn't work I have no idea what we are going to do." Felix said with a small grin on his face. He had put a big lasso on the ground and all he needed was to trick the bird into stepping into the loop and it would pull the bird's feet together causing it to be immobilized. He doubted he could use berries again without the bird being suspicious, if it wasn't already. So he made a Pidgy (female) model! He set the model right next the trap. I mean- who could just walk on by when there was a pretty looking girl bird right? He was just lucky he found his model kit in his backpack, his mother must of packed it for him in case he got bored.

"This should get him this time!" Felix ran and jumped into a bush, but this time it was a thorn bush and he jumped out with a squeak of pain. He didn't quite realize the Pidgy had been there on the branch watching them this whole time. The Pidgy was having fun though, it wasn't every day you came across a moron and his dog. Felix started to pull out the thorns that were stuck in his skin. Gosh, he was such an idiot sometimes!

Felix crawled under a bush, that he checked for thorns this time, and waited for his plan to unfold. Growlithe was sitting up in a tree, waiting for his moment when he could tackle the bird to the ground!

Pidgy appeared sooner than the last trap, he hopped across to take a look at the model pidgy. Pidgy knew the bird wasn't real, it didn't blink, and he had overhead and watched them as they set the whole thing up. But, he was going to go along with it just for a laugh. He went over using his best acting like he was in love with the model. Then he went and pecked the female model. The model tipped over and broke in the grass.

Felix gasped as the model broke, and watched Pidgy's reaction. The bird's eyes teared up and he ran away crying fake, big tears. "Oh crap, I think we hurt the poor guy's feelings." Felix muttered, the bird probably thought he killed one of kind.

Growlithe smiled and thought, 'serve's him right!'

"Come on Growlithe; let's go catch him while he's weak!" Felix said showing no amount of mercy in his voice! Growlithe hopped down from his tree and Felix took off running. That was, before his foot got caught in the lasso.

* * *

"Okay, the lasso plan wasn't so smart. But, this is the final try, and then we give up and go out to go find some bug pokemon." Felix said, and Growlithe nodded. Even he was getting tired of chasing that darn chicken, it wasn't worth it! Felix decided it was time for basics; all these traps did nothing for him! So he took off his jacket and slid his white shirt off. He tied the shirt to a stick, and it resembled a flag. White flags meant that they gave up, so if the Pidgy actually knew what it meant then he would come out, right?

Felix started to wave his flag in the field. The Pidgy was watching, and for once was surprised. He didn't think these two would give up yet! He was just starting to have fun. Why would they give up on him? It was probably that dog! He didn't like the looks of the thing, as it came strutting into the forest like he owned the place! He might as well see if this was yet another trap. He swopped down and landed in front of the boy in the grass. "Oh, hey Pidgy, you see we are getting awfully tired of chasing you all day long. So, you win! We give up." Felix said, watching as Pitch sneaked up behind the bird. The dog was crouching, it's tail sticking straight out, and it reminded Felix of Leaf's old cat Trickster.

Pidgy wasn't glad they were giving up, he would miss the attention. But, he wasn't going to stick with the kid either. He loved his freedom, and if he got captured that would be the end of it. He would be forced to travel with him, and that thing they called a Growlithe. That's when Pidgy heard a branch snap behind him, and he jumped up and turned around. He saw Pitch as he pounced. Pidgy took to the air, loving that they hadn't gave up. He hummed as he flapped, and flew around in circles. This was going to be so much fun!

"THAT'S IT I GIVE UP! Come on Pitch let's go. We're not going to catch that bird any time soon. You won your freedom Pidgy." Felix put on his shirt and jacket and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Pitch came up beside him, ready to leave. Just then, a net came out from the forest wrapping around the bird in air. It fell to the ground with a thud. "What?" Felix asked in surprise, and just then another net came and wrapped around Pitch. "NO!" He dropped by his pokemon and started to untangle him.

Pidgy watched, the guy had a chance to run. Why didn't he take it? Another net didn't appear though. Felix was having a hard time with the net. It was connected in six different areas. He reached in and grabbed the pocket knife in his pocket. He flicked the blade open, ready to cut the rope. Pitch growled at him. What? He was trying to help him get free. Why was he growling? Then he realized he wasn't growling at him, there must be something behind hi-

He felt something hit the back of his head with a powerful force, and then he fainted.

* * *

The exit wasn't as hard to find as Siren thought it would be. It was actually pretty simple, once she found the main path. A bunch of loser trainers challenged her, but it was bug Pokémon so they easily lost to charmander. But, Felix wasn't anywhere here. As she saw the building that exited the stupid maze, she hoped she would see Felix and his stupid smile. But, he wasn't there, and the officers never saw him enter the building. Why was he so late? Did he really not find the main path? He was lost! Darn, he should of just listened her. That's why she could never be friends with him, he was stubborn, and stupid, and annoying, and stup- oh wait, she thought that already…

"The jerk!" She said the first name that came to her name. It wasn't creative, but it was all she could think of at the moment. "I can't just leave him." She said pacing back and forth. "Wait- yes I can. I told him I would." She said stopping a moment and crossing her arms in frustration. But, then she started pacing again. "But, what if they won't give me the package, because they expected TWO people to arrive. Then I won't even get my job done. UGH! Stupid Felix!"

"There's only one thing I can do, and that is go and find him!" She said gritting her teeth. Her hair bristled in anger. Then she took off back into the crazy woods, to find a crazy boy.

* * *

**This might have not been my best writing. But, I hoped it was interesting enough. ^^ Please Review)**


	7. The Prince

"You're a natural compass, you know that?" Leaf asked the boy leading her through the forest. "It's amazing, it's like you know the way everywhere!" Red gave a small smile, and kept going. Leaf had started to enjoy his smiles. He was quiet at first, and Leaf had no idea why he didn't talk. But, these smiles were the equivalent to shouting for him; they said everything he needed to say. They continued walking through the forest; the only noises were their footsteps, and the bugs. Leaf honestly, did not like bugs. They were nasty and gross. But, Red took every opportunity to become a better trainer, and that included capturing Bug Pokemon Leaf never met somebody so focused on their dreams. Sure, Felix and Ash said they would become the best Pokémon master. But, Red never missed a second that could be used to master his abilities.

He held the ball that trapped his newly caught Cateprie. He stared at it as they walked, and Leaf would give anything to know what he was thinking at the moment. He looked up and glanced at her like he could tell she was watching him.

"Penny for your thoughts," Leaf asked? Red stuck the ball on his belt, and said, "Almost there." Typical Red never says too much. Leaf skipped behind him, trying to entertain herself with her thoughts.

"Do you hear that?" Red asks stopping in the middle of the path. Leaf stopped and listened. In the distance she thought she heard a roar of an engine.

"Sounds like a car." Leaf said, and Red nodded. "Think we should check it out?"

"Sure." Red said walking in the direction, being the natural compass he was.

"Hey Red, you think it could be those criminals we heard about?" Leaf asked. She constantly listened to the radio on her Pokédex. She told Red about the reports of a Team Rocket. They were supposedly hanging around and capturing people's Pokémon.

"Might be," Red said following his GPS instincts. Leaf sighed, and then they walked to what might be a trap.

* * *

"Alright Kid, you have five minutes to tell us where you hid the Pokéballs." The man said. He was dressed in all black, with a cap with a capital 'R' on it.

"I told you! I don't have any Pokémon! That's what I came here for; I need to catch my first one." The boy said. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore his usual wear, cargo shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. "Now, why don't you go and bully someone else?!"

"We saw you with Pokéballs boy!" The man shouted. "I even saw your Ratticate."

"A Ratticate? Oh wow, you must be delusional. I never had a Pokémon in my life!" The boy shouted back. The man had him up against a tree. He grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm only going to ask ONE MORE TIME! Where is your Pokemon?" The man yelled.

"Let him go!" A voice said from his right. There stood a girl with brown hair with a white hat.

"I see you have Pokemon!" The guy said letting the boy drop to the ground.

"Fine, let's have a Pokemon battle!" Leaf said pulling Bulbasaur from her belt.

"Agreed," The man said pulling a Pokéball from his belt. "GO SANDSHREW!"

'_Great a Ground Type. This is making this much easier for me, since Ground is normal to Water.' _Leaf thought.

"Squartle, Bubble!" She shouted pointing at his target.

"Squartle!" Squartle said as bubbless shot out towards the Sandshrew.

"Defense curl!" The man said. The Sandshrew withdrew into its ball. Squartle sent out a blast of water that wrapped around it and blasted it up into the air. Even in its ball Sandshrew got dizzy from spinning. He felt cold, with the wind blowing against him. Then he was stilled for a moment, and he begun to fall back towards the forest. "SANDSHREW!" The man squeaked, much like a little girl.

When Sandshrew hit the ground, he unraveled from his ball. His eyes were 'x's from dizziness, and then the poor mouse fainted.

"Sandshrew return!" The man said throwing his ball towards his Pokémon. "I'm not done yet!" He picked another Pokéball from his belt. "Go, SPEAROW!"

'Ah crap, Squartle is going to have to do 2 battles in a row!' Leaf thought a bit scared. 'No, we can do this!' She said regaining her courage.

"Squartle, water gun" Leaf yelled, and like his master requested Squartle sent blast of water shooting towards his enemy.

Spearow was tough, but he couldn't take to the air with all the water blasting everywhere.

"Spearow, use Arial Ace!" He yelled, and like he said the bird did. It flew up and then it dove towards Squartle. The attack was successful and Squartle took some major damage.

"Squartle, bite!" Leaf yelled, and he hurtled himself towards the opponent. Squartle smiled as he bit Spearow.

"Finish it with Water Gun again!" Leaf commanded. Water again were launched at Spearow, but this time the attack was successful and Spearow fainted.

"No, a kid beat me!" The man gasped. He threw a Pokéball and his Pokemon returned.

"That's right she did!" The boy said with a big grin.

"This won't be the last you see Team Rocket kid!" The man said, and then he ran away. Red watched him go, but at the same time he watched Leaf. Leaf had just won her first Pokémon battle, and the smile on her face was the biggest he had ever seen. Red walked up behind her and put his hand on his shoulder. Instead of his usual smile, he said, "Good job." Leaf gasped, and her smiled got bigger (How is that even possible?) Those two simple words meant the world to Leaf. She knew from past events, Red didn't give out praise lightly.

"Good job Squartle!" She said giving a thumbs up. Exhausted Squartle gave a smile, he did his owner proud. He couldn't ask for more than that. "Return, you deserved your rest." She threw the ball, and Squartle returned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The boy said jumping up from the ground he had been sitting on. "Opps, I forgot. Here Ratticate!" He called, and a huge rat came scampering from the forest.

"So you actually had a Pokémon?" Leaf asked a bit intrigued. The boy was an excellent actor; she couldn't tell the boy had been lying at all.

"Of course I do! I'm going to become the world's greatest pokemon master after all."

"Aren't you too young to be raising pokemon?" She asked. The boy looked about seven or eight. You had to be ten to get your license.

"I'M TEN YEARS OLD! Darn it, everybody thinks I'm young just because of my height." The boy crossed his arms over his chest. His aggravation was plain to see. "Well, I'll show them all! When I become Pokémon master."

"Get in line, me and Red already called the title." Leaf said with a laugh. Red gave a small smile. He knew Leaf's dream was the same as his, and together they would reach it.

"Him? Please, he looks like he can't even throw a Pokéball." The boy said with a smug grin.

"Don't underestimate him; I don't even think I can beat him yet." Leaf admitted. She hated to say that somebody was better than her, but she couldn't run from the truth.

"Oh. Really?" He asked surprised. "Well, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Prince."

"I'm Leaf." She replied.

"Red." Red said in a casual tone.

"Hey do you two know the way out of these woods? I have no idea where I've been going for the past two days." Prince said rubbing the back of his head.

Leaf looked at Red. She didn't mind the runt, but she would decline if he didn't want to. Red didn't mind though, and nodded.

"Sure, welcome to the party Prince!" She said, and the boy jumped up, a big smile still on his small face.


	8. The Unspoken Agreement

Siren honestly had no idea where Felix could of ran to. She seemed to search the whole forest! She kept her coordinates and the direction towards the exit straight though. When she found the idiot, she didn't want to be lost again. She could only take so much of his endless nonsense.

"Where is he?! I've been searching for two straight hours. The forest isn't that big!" She complained, stumbling over a tree root. "Ugh- I hate nature."

She walked for what seemed another five minutes before she started seeing signs of a small vehicle running through here. There were tire marks in some mud, they weren't deep. They were fresh though, and she felt herself bubble with curiosity. She rubbed her chin, wondering if she should keep searching for Felix or follow the tracks.

"The idiot or adventure?" She asked herself staring at the marks. "Ah, the kid had been lost for hours! He can wait a little while longer!" She said with triumph, and then she headed towards the direction the tracks were headed.

* * *

Felix gasped, sucking in another breath of deep air. He was in a net like his two fallen Pokemon, if you could count the Pidgy. He struggled to get out, but it was wrapped around all of his limbs. He watched as a woman walked up to him. All he could see was her boots, but with that four inch heel it had to be a woman. The side of his face was pushed against the grass. "Well, well what do we have here? Another pathetic trainer?" Her voice was cold, and sounded like a snake.

"I'm not pathetic! Let me out, and I will show you." Felix said with a grin. He could take this woman on easy with Pitch at his side!

"No thank you, I don't plan to take any chances." She stepped lightly over him, as he squirmed inside the net. "Why a Pidgy in Viridian Forest, brilliant! Oh, and what do we have here? A Growlithe, this is a lucky day for Team Rocket." She said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU! Don't touch Growlithe, or I swea-" Felix said put he was interrupted as a boot kicked him in the back of the head.

"Dummy, don't fool around with two of the best officers in Team Rocket!" A male voice said.

"Who are we? I'm Clissa and this is Timer, and we're here to steal your Pokémon."

* * *

Well whoever was making these tracks, they weren't trying to hide that they were here. "Gosh, they make more damage than a Charzard." Siren said in amazement. She just skipped a bit over the tracks stepping lighting over broken twigs and roots that the vehicle had torn up. "Somebody should call a Forest Ranger. Probably just a few teens trying to have fun." Siren may have only been ten, but she understood teenagers perfectly. After all in about three years, she would be one herself! It seemed like years away. Her mother would always tell her not to rush towards the future, but why stick here in the present? She shook her head. She didn't understand her mother sometimes.

"Well, at least now I'm free. Too bad I was paired up with Mr. Felix." She said lightly, forgetting for a few seconds that she hated him. Then she silently insulted herself, they were enemies! It wasn't like they had to get along, and it should stay that way. After all, she would be at Pewter Gym right now if it wasn't for him!" She sighed tightening her bandanna. Her blonde hair falling loosely over her shoulders. **(A/N: I honestly didn't remember what color her hair was. So if I mentioned it before, it's now blonde. )** Siren swiped the author's note out of the air. She hated those things, it was like unknown beings were watching her.

"Now, where is that car?!" She said looking around. The tracks ended just a few feet up ahead. It was like the machine completely vanished. Unless….. THIS WAS WHERE IT STARTED! "DARN IT I WAS GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Siren said with a yell, as she turned around and ran back down the tracks.

* * *

"YOU WANNA RUMBLE KID?!" The man said staring Felix right in the eye. Felix had sat up now, the net wrapped around his torso, arms and legs.

"ANYTIME YOU FAT IDIOT!" He yelled back. Him and Timer was starting to bond already! They've been continuing this screaming match for the past seventeen minutes. Clissa covered her ears, obviously annoyed with the two males.

"Shut up you two! TIMER!" She said and called her right hand man to attention. He saluted and she continued. "Take the Pokemon! Then tie the boy to the tree."

"We're not taking him with us?" Timer asked confused forgetting his argument with the boy.

"Of course not! What use is he to Team Rocket?" She asked.

"None at all. I'll do as you say ma'am." Timer said with a shrug. Clissa flipped her white hair and begun to climb into the truck that they had ridden here. She started up the engine with a roar.

"No way are you taking my pokemon!" Felix said. He wasn't a wimp, and he did the first thing that came to his mind. "PITCH, FLAMETHOWER!"

Pitch had been paying attention the whole time; he was just waiting for his master's word before he did anything. His sister was right, he was clever. Most trainers would just sit on the sideline and kick and scream. But, this boy, he actually stood up and used his brain. Pitch remembered when his old mistress told him that she was going to be giving him to an inexperienced trainer. He felt hurt at the time, he felt like she didn't want him. But, she explained that he wasn't getting out much, and he had to agree with that. Feeling abandoned, but still attached to his trainer, he went into his Pokeball that would be soon traded to a boy he had never met. But, he hasn't had this much fun in years, he showed as much promise as his sister had. He opened his mouth and blew out the flames he had held inside him.

The net caught on fire instantly, and dissolved.

"WAY TO GO PITCH!" Felix said with a smile. His Growlithe stood in the flames, holding it's head up high.

"HA! Have you forgot something boy? You're still not out of my grasps!" Timer said pulling on his net harder. The cord in the net hurt as it cut into his skin, but he only grinned.

"The best trainers don't have to be right by their pokemon to fight! They aren't when they battle in the gyms, so why now?" Felix said losing his smile. Timer laughed, but then he looked into the boy's eyes. He was dead serious, and his eyes showed that. "Pitch…" He said taking a moment to look at his Growlithe, his friend, his companion "tackle."

Pidgy watched as Pitch tackled the man. He was captivated by this trainer, and suddenly a new burst of strength found him. He wiggled his wings, hoping he could take flight. But, the female human saw him, and stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere bird!" She hissed, grabbing him. Pidgy twisted and turned trying to peck her. But, he couldn't find an opening.

"Pitch, help Pidgy please!" Felix asked his friend. The dog shook his head. He was going to help his trainer! Not some chicken. But, as he looked at his trainer, it was like he could read his thoughts. '_I can take care of this bully.'_

So Pitch ran towards Clissa who was holding the bird. Pitch barked "THAT'S MY FOOD!" before he bit her in the arm.

She dropped Pidgy on the ground with a yelp. Timer seeing all this happen went to help her but Felix stood in his way. Timer was tired of the boy's games. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the pocketknife he had found on the boy. He took one steep slice, aiming towards him. Felix moved just in time though, and the knife went straight through the net that had restrained him. Felix stepped out of the mess, in a few seconds.

"Thank you." Felix said, punching him in the face. Felix wasn't strong, and his punch was nothing more than a nudge to him. But, it gave him enough surprise to go and help his friends. He ran towards Pitch stopping at his side. Clissa staggered back in shock. The- they were losing?

Then Clissa did the smart thing, that any villain would do. She picked up the Pidgy, tossed it to Timer and ran back to the truck! "COME ON TIMER! LET'S RUN FOR IT!" She pushed on the gas racing away without her partner.

"AH CLISSA WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled running towards the tail gate of the truck. He threw Pidgy in the back and was starting to heave himself up onto the moving vehichle. But, he felt two hands grab his black boot. The kid was holding on for dear life.

"NO, give me back Pidgy!" He said as his feet dragged in the dirt. He pushed himself half way onto the vehicle, but his feet touched the ground every now and then.

"It's not even your pokemon! Why do you care?!" Timer asked to his clinging challenge.

"No pokemon deserves that! Especially him, he earned his freedom!" Felix shouted over the wind. The Pidgy never had anybody risk their life for him. That was when the decision was made, the unspoken agreement between the two. He would be Pidgy's master.

* * *

Siren ran along the tracks, something didn't seem right. Then she saw headlights heading straight at her!

"WHAT?!" She asked jumping out of the way. Then she saw him, her partner being dragged right behind. "FELIX?!" Siren yelled. He turned and looked at her, their eyes meeting for only a second. He had a slight smile on his face, and then the truck began to go out of sight. Pitch was running behind, but his paws couldn't take the hard ground at such speed.

"Come on Pitch, we gotta go after him!" She said, running back down the trail she had just walked. She was getting tired of this stupid path! Then she sighed, it wasn't fair! Why did Felix get all the adventure?

She rushed after her lost teammate. His Pokemon at her side as she ran. She was going to have to save the idiot, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she would.

* * *

**(A/n) Thank you all for the reviews! They motivate me! Please Review, and thank you for reading! ^^**


	9. Red Is A Girl's Color

Red didn't slow his pace as he walked down the forest path. He honestly was going to miss this forest. It was peaceful besides the occasional trainer that challenged him. The Viridian Forest was starting to clear up though, and the trees started to become thinner. But, he wasn't going to stay here forever. He already craved his next adventure, and that would be in Pewter City.

"Red, can you go any slower?!" Prince complained power walking a few yards behind him. He turned his big eyes to Leaf. "Does he usually go this fast?"

"Red doesn't like to slow down unless he's catching Pokémon." Leaf said with a laugh, "But, you are right he is going a bit faster than usual."

"I don't know if I can keep up with this pace for much longer." Prince said with a big sigh.

Red smiled a bit at the two voices behind him. He couldn't help that he was excited! He did however slow down just a bit.

"Aren't you going to be Pokemon Master? You're going to have to go through rougher paces and terrain that this." Leaf commented to the boy. Prince honestly didn't have anything to say to this. She was right. Gosh, why did this girl always have to be _right?!_ Leaf gave a bit of a smirk and ran to catch up with Red who was starting to get out of sight. Prince didn't say any more complaints, but he sure thought some.

Red walked on the path until he stopped suddenly. Leaf ran into his back, falling onto the ground. "Gah- Red! What did you stop for?" She said rubbing her hand that was red from hitting the ground. Red muttered an apology as he held out his hand, which she took eagerly. He pulled her up and didn't move. He pointed over into the tall grass.

"There's a Pokemon, don't move." He whispered to her. She nodded and told Prince the same thing her told her. He walked carefully into the grass trying to be careful not to scare it. Leaf got on her tippy toes trying to peek over the grass to see what Pokemon Red was trying to desperately to sneak up on. She saw a flash of blue. Blue?! In Viridian Forest, home of bugs? What kind of bug Pokémon was blue? Then Leaf scolded herself, it probably wasn't a bug Pokémon. Other Pokémon wandered into the forest all the time. It wasn't like it was 'restricted' to bug Pokémon, so why couldn't it be something else?

Red slowly drew a Pokéball from his belt, he wondered if Caterprie was the right choice. He knew Pikachu better, and this might be a special Pokémon. But, Caterprie needed experience in order to evolve, and he wanted a Butterfree really bad. He drew a breath as he threw his Pokéball in front of the unknown Pokémon. "CATERPRIE I CHOOSE YOU!"

The bug pokemon was released and it smiled and said it's catchphrase "Cata, Cataprie!"

The unknown Pokemon turned around, and Red let out a small gasp of surprise. This Pokémon was a Poliwag. How was he going to defeat him with a Caterprie? But, then he tried to regain his cool. He was going to be the Pokemon Master! He was _going to win._

"Cateprie string shot, bind it!" Red said, ordering his new friend.

The bug happily replied as it sent strings wrapping around the Poliwag. The poliwag struggled and eventually the weak white thread wrapped around the Poliwag until it wound up to a strong white rope. The Poliwag tried to struggle against the white string, but it was becoming useless.

"Great job Cateprie, now tackle!" Red encouraged the bug, which complied to his master.

It hurtled itself to the Poliwag which tipped back and fell, it rolled around trying to get undone from its web. Red pulled out an empty Pokéball, certain this Pokémon would be his. He threw the Pokéball and the Poliwag became red lightning absorbing into the ball. It wobbled for what seemed like years to Red, until it stopped. "I did it." Red said breathlessly walking over and picking up his new partner. Red looked at his Cateprie. He bent down and pet it's head. "You did well my friend. You deserve a rest." Just then his Cateprie started to glow white, and a huge flash blinded Red and his friends. When the light died down Cateprie was gone.

* * *

Blue wandered around what seemed a lifetime. He sighed kicking up dust as he walked. He was bored, and he didn't quite know where the exit was. Lost? _No, _he was Blue Oak! He never got lost, especially in the Viridian Forest. He was just taking a detour to find Pokémon. Or, at least, this is what he told himself. In reality, far from Blue's arrogant imagination, he was _really, really_ lost. He had been walking in circles for what seemed like centauries. He sighed again, very dramatically and sat on the grass opening up his lunch. He had a couple sandwiches packed, he picked out one and then unwrapped it, and then ate it. He sat looking at his surroundings, as he munched. If you took the time, the place seemed beautiful. Almost as beautiful as him.

For some odd reason, _very _odd reason he found himself thinking about his rival. Well, he guessed it was natural he wondered how his Leaf had progressed. He needed to keep one step ahead of her. He always was, and it would be a shame for him to break that record now. Leaf Green, the only girl that seemed to be immune to his charm, his only rival, and once his friend. He had to admit, he lost his relationship with her too easily. They grew apart, and Leaf blamed him. Saying that he turned into a bully. Honestly, that hurt Blue. He wasn't really a bully. Was he?

He mused about this as he finished his sandwich. Then that's when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the trees. "I wonder who is causing up such a racket." He muttered to himself, brushing off any crumbs from his black shirt. He slung his small pack over his shoulder and went to investigate. He pulled out his Bulbasaur (A/N: Okay I made a mistake *GASP* I'll post it at the end of this chapter.) "Bulbasaur, come on out." He said releasing his green friend. The Bulbasaur looked up at him with a smile. Honestly, his main reason for choosing Bulbasaur was because he wanted to best Leaf. But, even with Squartle she managed to win.

Blue sneaked around until he saw what was causing the noise. A Poliwag was splashing in a puddle, content that it had found water in the forest. "Aww how cute." Blue thought to himself, "Time to catch it now!" He was ready to call out an attack, when another voice stopped him.

"CATEPRIE I CHOOSE YOU!" The voice said. It was high and squeaky, and Blue knew it had to be a girl. Then he saw the person who stole his chance at the Poliwag, and it actually wasn't a girl. He looked a bit closer making sure that it wasn't absolutely a girl. But, as he noticed the guy was actually a guy. He watched as the Red clothed figure beat the Poliwag and captured it for him. "Who is this guy?" Blue asked himself, furious at the unknown boy, and then he saw what happened. The flash didn't affect him as much as it did Red. Blue smiled, knowing what was happening.

* * *

"Ca- cateprie?" Prince asked not knowing what happened to the insect.

"HE EVOLVED!" Leaf said in joy hopping up and down.

Red looked at his Metapod as it blinked back at him. He smiled at Cateprie's achievement. He hugged his new friend before returning him to his Pokéball.

"RED! You did it! You caught a Poliwag." Leaf said happily as she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"That was awesome! At first I didn't think Cateprie stood a chance, and then it spun him up like a snowball! Did you see that tackle? I didn't think a bug-pokemon could be so strong." Prince said, and then he threw punches into the air acting like he was a kid imitating his favorite comic book character.

"Thanks," Red said with a smile. He closed his eyes and grinned foolishly. But, he wasn't used to being the center of attention. He was used to being the person on the sideline who pulled the strings. But, right now he felt embarrassed and happy at the same time! It was different and new to him, and he sort of liked it.

Prince kept on complimenting him, handing them out live free candy. Leaf just stood back after her hug and smiled. She was happy for Red, she didn't feel the competitive need to go and search for a Poliwag herself like she would have felt if she was with Blue. She wanted the best for Red, and actually _hoped_ that he would surpass her and rise to stardom. She wasn't going to give up her dream, and if she did beat Red than that would be spectacular. But, she hoped that he would do well, even if that meant that he beat her. Then as she stood back she heard a branch snap behind her. "Red, I don't think we're alone." Leaf said as she turned around quickly to face the new threat.

All she could see was a black shirt, the figure was close and right behind her and instantly thinking it was another member of Team Rocket she did what any girl would do. She went and kicked him in the chest. But, as the figure tumbled back it grabbed her hand, trying to stop himself from falling. This ended up with her ontop of him. She gazed into the eyes she had known all her life. She relaxed a little staring into those eyes, but then recollected herself. "BLUE?!"

Blue gave a cocky grin, "The one and only."

* * *

Honestly after the darn bug evolved, Blue wasn't expecting his rival to be there. But, she was standing just a few feet in front of him. But, that annoying voice couldn't have been anyone's but hers. Blue felt himself smiling, and then scolded himself. He doesn't smile for Leaf. He did that when he was a kid, but not anymore…

He honestly could tell he didn't like this 'Red' figure. Something about him didn't seem right, he seemed dangerous, and Blue didn't like it one bit. He had to restrain himself from running out and doing something he would regret to the boy. True, the guy didn't see Blue waiting for the Poliwag. But, his anger fueled him none the less. He sighed taking a step back. He was going to leave; he didn't want to face this boy. This would be the first time he saw Leaf without challenging her. But, as that step back hit the forest floor, a branch underneath his boot snapped. Leaf mumbled something and turned around. Then her foot somehow found its place in the center of his chest.

Blue grabbed for the only thing in his reach, her hand. Pulling her down with him. Honestly he had to wait a few seconds to regain his breath that was knocked out of him. It took all his will to not burst out in a coughing attack on his rival.

"Blue?" She asked her amazing green eyes searching his. What were the searching for? He was right there right under her. Even with his breath gone he managed his usual cocky, slanted grin.

"The one and only," He said. "I know you're attracted to me Leafy, but can you please get off of me?" He asked using her old childhood nickname. He knew it annoyed her. She was mad that her name was Leaf in the first place, so 'Leafy' was no better.

"I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU- YOU ARROGANT JERK!" She said standing up and taking a few steps back. Even with her acting angry he could still see a hidden blush behind her mask. He knew it was there, it had to be.

"Very original Leaf. This has to been the millionth time you've called me that." Blue said with a grin wiping the forest dirt off of him. He sat up, not quite feeling like standing. Call him lazy or whatever, but he just got kicked in the chest by a girl who was actually really strong. He deserved a bit of rest.

Leaf drew a breath. Honestly this boy had to be the most selfish jerk she ever met. She had to use all of her self-control not to pummel him to a pulp. How did this boy get on her nerves so much? It was like he had one of those theme park passes that granted you all access to every attraction, but his pass was granted him access right to her core. He knew exactly what to say to make her mad, sad, happy or anything he felt like making her. The only attraction he seemed to not have was her love, and that was something she would never give him. She already did that when they were friends, and what did he do in return? Bully her and call her names?

"Um. Not to mess up this argument. But, Leaf who is he?" Prince asked her walking up next to her side. He looked at the boy that sat on the ground in front of him. He had brown spiky hair, eyes to match, a black shirt, a pack, and cargo pants.

Red walked up as well, his eyes asking the same question. But, his eyes showed something else as well. Anger, jealously or plain annoyance? Honestly Leaf never saw that in Red's eyes before, and it startled her a bit. "Meet the prince of arrogance and being a pain in the butt. Mr. Blue Oak!" She said doing a fake bow.

Blue clapped a little, "Good job Leafy. That one was actually new." He got up still having a cocky grin on his face, like he owned the whole world. "Nice to meet you two. As she said I'm Blue Oak." He didn't reach his hand out for any of them to shake. It's not like he wanted to be friends with any of them.

"Nice to meet cha' too! I'm Prince Duncan." Prince said with a smile. He was starting to actually like this dude unlike Red.

Red stared at this new guy with curiosity. Why was he being so mean to Leaf? And more importantly why was she putting up with it? He didn't like the way he treated Leaf with no respect. Who did he think he is?! Then the last name clicked with him, and after some thinking he figured it out.

"Your Professor Oak's grandson." Red said matter-of-factly not showing any emotion in his voice.

"Yes, tell me something I don't know. You want an autograph or something?" He asked sarcastically to the guy. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just a friend of your grandfather's." He said not showing any of the hatred he felt inside.

"Yeah, so is every other trainer from Pallet Town or the area." Blue said, again, sarcastically.

"Who's Prof. Oak?" Prince asked a bit annoyed that he didn't know who the two were talking about.

"He is one of the greatest Pokemon researchers in the world." Blue said not leaving contact with Red's eyes. What was with this guy? Honestly he didn't know why he didn't like him, he just did.

Leaf and Prince noticed the unspoken hatred between the two and took a step back. There was fire and lightning going between them. Red was the fire, and Blue was the lightning.

"What's your name?" Blue said in a not so friendly voice.

"Red," he said not saying any more.

"That's a girl's color." Blue said annoyed.

"So is blue." Red said back, and for once his mask broke and his voice _did _show his anger.

"Leaf Green is a girl's and a boy's color!" Leaf said in a squeaky voice, trying to break the tension between the two. Red and Blue didn't pay attention to this comment, until Blue spoke. "Leaf, Green is totally a guy's color."

"I just said it was." Leaf admitted for once not showing any annoyance to Blue's comeback.

Prince was trying not to laugh once he realized they all had a color in their names. Red broke their stare turning his gaze to Leaf. "We need to go." Red said not saying any more.

"You're right. Or else we won't make it back before night time." Prince said, and Leaf cringed a bit. Blue knew why, he made fun of her for her fear of the dark when they were kids.

"You have a flashlight right?" Blue asked Leaf.

"I do, but it's out of battery." Leaf mentioned.

"Take mine," Blue said digging in his bag, and pulling out a flashlight.

"Blue, you need a flashlight too. No matter how tough you are its dangerous. Red has one I can use, we can shar-"

"Red probably doesn't freeze up when he's alone in the dark either. I'm not taking any chances, take mine. I would hate it if I had to tell your mother that you died in the forest at night, and plus then I wouldn't have a rival to challenge." He said staring her in the eye, daring her to say something.

"Thanks Blue." She said taking the flashlight. "Don't think this makes us friends or anything."

"We're not friends Leaf." Blue said seriously and then with a smile he continued. "Your just the girl that is helplessly in love with me!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS OAK!" Leaf yelled, but even with her annoyance she smile a bit.

Red then grabbed her hand and continued to walk towards the path. Then before she could protest or say a thing he dragged her down the road towards Pewter.

* * *

"Blue, why are you following us?" Leaf asked a bit annoyed as he walked right behind her.

"I'm not following you. But, this happens to be the way towards Pewter City, which I am going to as well. I wouldn't follow you in my dreams."

"But, I am in your dreams even if you don't follow me? Who's the helpless love fool now!" She said laughing ahead of him catching up with Red.

"YOU WISH LEAFY!" He called out running after her. He had to admit he missed this, being with Leaf, kidding with her, messing with her in general.

They reached Pewter as the sun set. Blue was glad they got here before dark. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing Leaf shaking in the dark from fear. It scared him when he was a kid seeing her like that, he doubted it wouldn't now even though they hated each other. As Red and Leaf walked together Prince at his normal slow pace walked with Blue.

"So you and Leaf were friends as children?" Prince asked him.

"We were." Blue confirmed, he didn't know where this conversation was going.

"So why did you two become enemies?"

"We're not enemies, we're rivals. Second, I guess it started when we grew around eight or nine. We just kinda grew apart." He wasn't going to say why Leaf stopped hanging out with him. He didn't think he was a bully when they were kids. What did he ever do to her?

"Oh," Prince said not knowing what else to say.

"So, what about you? How and when did your life become so unfortunate and you met Leaf?" Blue asked.

"Ah, she's not that bad. She saved me from Team Rocket when they were trying to steal my pokemon." He said, remembering the feat that had saved him with awe.

"She did?" Blue asked shocked. 'Aww, my little Leafy is all grown up and saving people.' He thought with a childish grin.

"She's one of the most amazing girl's I've ever met." Prince said with a smile. He admitted this since they were out of the girl's earshot.

"She sure is." He admitted, and then realized he said that out loud. 'YOU HATE HER! STOP GIVING HER PRAISE!' He scolded himself.

"AHA! It confirmed my doubts!" Prince said with a smile. "YOU STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH -" Any other words Prince was going to say was earned with Blue covering the boy's mouth with his hand.

"I do not want to be tha- that **_thing's _**friend!" He said in a low tone of voice, before he turned and kept walking.

Prince stared after the angry boy in shock, and then he grinned. Blue totally wanted to be Leaf's friend!

* * *

They arrived at the Pokecenter all eager for rest and food. Nurse Joy smiled at the four as they entered. She had been working all day trying to serve the trainers that came and went and she was so tired. But, she kept up her smile, she was going to be nice to these people even though she was tired. They were tired too, and deserved a good day's rest after navigating through the forest.

"We need a room please." Leaf said with a grin to the nurse.

"Great! We have a room for four available right here!" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Four?" Leaf asked, and the Nurse turned to Blue.

"Oh no. I'm not with them nor desire to be even near them!" Blue said with a angry frown.

"We only have this one room left, and you can't stay in the lobby tonight since it's being cleaned."

"There has to be something else!" Red said frantic, Leaf looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry you four will just have to smile and get along. Now if you excuse me my shift is over." Nurse Joy said handing them the key to their room and walking the employee's lounge.

Red screamed in his mind. He could not stand one more day with BLUE OAK! He might go insane.

"Fine with me, I'm not going to sleep on some floor while others get a bed. I'm famous, and I'm going to treated as such." Blue said walking to their room, opening it and entering. Blue took the top left bunk, and pulled a face mask over his eyes and tried to get some rest. After all he needed his beauty sleep. Prince went in with a smile. Leaf went in like she looked like she was going to die. Red? He stood there shocked, he was going to share the room with Blue Oak. The universe was going to explode before the night was over.

* * *

**A/n: Okay I know I made a mistake in the earlier chapter where I gave Leaf a bulbasaur, she has the squartle and Blue has the bulbasaur. I fixed it, so it should be good now. Thanks for your comments! ^^**

**Sorry it took so long, I have a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	10. Kind Spiders

**A/n: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! ^^ Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a long time. But, I had a lot going on recently, and it's just now cooling down. So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Timer yelled trying to kick Felix off. But, sadly, it was no use. The kid just wouldn't give up. Honestly, Timer had no idea why they were going this far for the Pidgey. It was a beginner Pokemon, and was barely of any value. The only reason he was doing this was for Clissa. His one and only true friend. They have been through the roughest times together, and he would gladly do whatever she said; even if it meant having a kid clinging to his leg in the back of a moving truck.

"Not until you give me Pidgey!" Felix gasped trying to throw his leg on the tail gate, but it missed and fell back down. His feet hit the ground roughly and he gritted his teeth. But, he wasn't going to give up. That wasn't who he was. Pidgey squirmed around in his net. He couldn't move. He tried but his wings were pinned to his sides. The only thing he could do was keep moving and hopefully loosen the ropes. Timer hung onto Pidgey's net and the side of the truck trying not to fall.

"Felix!" A voice shouted from behind him. Felix turned his head and saw his least favorite person in the world coming to his rescue. Siren was coming on a bike. Where the heck did she get that?! "Hey you idiot! Let go of the dumb bird. It's not even worth its pay in gas." Siren yelled at Timer. Pidgey gave a big huff showing that he took offense to those statements.

"Ignore her Pidgey. It's what I do all the time." Felix told his new Pokémon.

"You jerk, and here I am trying to rescue you." Siren yelled back at him.

"I don't need your help." Felix muttered successfully throwing his leg up onto the tail gate. He climbed into the back letting go of the man's legs. He stood up and lunged for Pidgey.

"HEY!" Timer yelled as he managed to get the bird from his hands.

"Pitch now!" Siren said and the dog pokemon popped from nowhere and tackled Timer. Timer not prepared for the attack fell off the side of the truck.

"TIMER!" Clissa gasped seeing her partner fall in the review mirror. She slammed her foot on the brake. This made Felix lurch forward at the sudden stop.

"COME ON FELIX!" Siren said speeding by the truck. She held out her hand and he took it and jumped on the fast bike. Pitch ran by the bike as the four sped off into the forest.

They reached a small grove in a few minutes. The stopped and Siren fell over exhausted from all that peddling. Felix returned Pitch who was tired as well.

"Here you go." Felix said freeing Pidgey. Who started flying in the air enjoying the freedom. But, then it swooped down and started to go through Felix's backpack. "Hey, I don't have any more berries." Felix said moving towards his backpack that was by a tree and Pidgey. "But, I can buy more when-" Felix stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Pidgey was getting. Pidgey rolled an empty Pokéball right in front of him. Felix dropped down to his knees and picked up the empty Pokéball.

"Pidgy…" Felix said trailing off. Pidgey only nodded. Felix beamed and stood up. "Okay then!" He pulled back his arm and threw the pokeball towards Pidgey. The ball wiggled for a while, but eventually remained still. Felix picked the ball up and lightly touched it to his forehead. "Thank you," He whispered.

Felix fell asleep with his back against the tree. He held Pidgey's ball up to the sun and grinned like a kid. He slept with the ball still in his hand. Siren thought it was a bit cute, like a little kid, the way he kept the ball close to him. She smiled, even though he was an idiot he was a good kid. She fell asleep watching the stars.

* * *

Felix was having a nice dream about being Pokemon Master when all of a sudden he was drenched with gallons of water. He woke up instantly gasping for air. Siren stood before him with and empty bucket in her hands. Honestly, she yelled at him for what seemed like hours. This was the last thing she could think of. She gave him a big smirk. That's what he gets for not waking up.

"Good morning sunshine!" Siren said to her wet rival. "Enjoying the weather?"

"You arrogant, stupid, stubborn, lazy, weak, stupid, idiotic girl!" He growled his anger rising.

"You said stupid twice." Siren noted with a grin.

"Shut up!" He snapped as he got up and begun wringing his clothes out.

"Come on, it's time to go to Pewter!" She sung skipping towards her bag and getting her stuff ready.

"How can she be so hyper in the morning?" Felix said with a yawn. He got his backpack and went to change from his wet clothes. He let his wet clothes hang for a while. He changed into blue jeans and black shirt with a Pikachu on it. He sighed as his brown hair swept into his eyes. This style was fine when he was in Pallet, but it grew annoying as he traveled. "I'm going to have to cut it." He said tossing his hair. He would find somebody to do it in Pewter.

"YOU READY TO GO?!" A voice screamed in his ear. He staggered forward in fell. Siren giggled as he fell. He was such a klutz it was hilarious.

"YOU-" He begun, but she cut him off.

"Now, now no need to waste day light by calling each other names. Come on the exit is over here." She said pointing off in some direction.

It was about then that Felix noticed that Siren hadn't called him a name all day long, and that was very, very odd. Why was she being nice to him? Was she sick? No, she wasn't. But, there had to be a reason! There had to be some plan behind this! That's it. There was some evil scheme behind this kindness.

"Well if that's it than I'm not falling for it!" Felix muttered to himself. He knew Siren was low, but this was sneaky even for her.

"Coming Felix?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course!" He huffed making his way towards her. She grinned as he followed her. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

Siren and Felix found the exit with no problems. In fact it was kinda easy. They spent way too much time in that forest already. "Wait a second Felix." She said stopping him when the exit was in sight. "I hear something. Be quiet and be still." Felix sighed. What could she possibly hear? "CHARMANDER I CHOOSE YOU!"

She threw her Pokéball and her fiery lizard Pokémon popped out. "Char?" It asked and looked at Siren with a tilt of his head. Really, Charmander was a bit mad at his owner. She hadn't called him out since Prof. Oak's lab. He barely even knew the girl, and now he had to do all her business.

"Siren what are you doing?" Felix asked, but stopped when he realized what Siren was staring at. In front of them was a Butterfree.

"Charmander scratch!" Siren said and Charmander went and scratched the surprised Butterfree. The Butterfree went down with a cry, and Siren threw a Pokéball. The Butterfree was stilled almost instantly. Man! This was easy. Felix stood back in amazement. It was such a quick battle, and she actually caught it too! He gasped a bit in jealousy. If only he listened better he would of saw the Butterfree first!

"You'll catch flies like that." Siren teased. She tossed her new Pokémon with a grin. Honestly, she had gotten lucky. She needed a new Pokémon for the Pewter Gym.

"Shut up." He said with a slight blush from embarrassment.

"You've been saying that a lot today." Siren said with a warm smile. This caused Felix to get really frustrated. Why was she being so nice?!

Siren put her new friend on her belt and looked down at her Charmander. She knelt down beside it and patted it's head. "I know. I'm sorry I haven't let you out recently besides those few matches with those bug trainers. But, I'll let you more often okay? Good job Charmander. I couldn't have done it without you." She lightly kissed it's forehead and it closed it's eyes, gave a big toothy smile, and said "Char!"

She returned Charmander to his ball and started to walk towards the exit. Felix followed behind her silently. Together they headed out of the exit and stood before Pewter City.

* * *

Ash grinned as walked down the road to Pewter. "You see Misty. I told you I would get us here." Time in the Viridian Forest was tough for the both of them. Ash always got lost, and Misty was terrified of bugs. So it was restlessness for the both of them.

"Whatever Ash! You just better hope there are beds' in the Pokecenter." Misty said with a low growl. She needed a bath; she was covered in mud and grime. Ash smiled and said, "Of course, these places are huge and there's not THAT many trainers coming to Pewter City!"

"Yeah, but there are a lot of visitors for the museum and Mt. Moon! Don't you ever pay attention Ash?" She scolded her friend who sighed.

"You worry too much!" He said as the arrived at the Pokecenter. The doors opened automatically and Misty was thankful that the center had A/C. She basked in the cool air as Ash went up to the desk."Hi, we need a room please." He said with his usual goofy smile.

"I'm sorry dears, but we're all out of rooms. We have a tents we rent though!" The nurse said with a small frown. Ash heard Misty fuming behind him so he paid for a tent with separate compartments. It was a moment they exited the Pokémon center that Misty exploded.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HERE SOONER! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO CAMP OUTSIDE!" Misty yelled as he started to pitch the tent in a random field with short grass.

"Stop complaining. At least we have a tent." Ash said as he expertly set up the tent. He saw a few other trainers camping out so he knew they could camp here too. He set up a small campfire in the dirt. He also managed to get all of their supplies ready.

"Wow, you're good at this aren't you Ash?" She asked as he finished his work.

"I went camping by myself a lot when I was little." He said with a small smile remembering the past. "Sometimes my friends Felix and Siren would come with me too."

"Oh," She said as she sat down next to the small glistening campfire. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She watched the fire as she thought to herself. She found herself wondering about Ash's childhood, but she stopped herself. She was only traveling with him for her bike, not to be friends with him.

"Misty I brought marshmallows!" Ash said roasting a marshmallow over the small fire. He passed the package over to Misty to put one on a stick as well. Ash waited until his marshmallow was completely on fire and burnt black until he blew it out and ate it.

"Eww, you like it charred?!" Misty asked as he ate yet another completely black marshmallow.

"Yeah, it's not like it's burnt on the inside and it's all nice and melted. Don't you like yours black too?" Ash asked with a small smile.

"No way! I roast mine slowly until it's a golden brown." She said with a small smile.

"Haha," Ash said with a little laugh. "My friend Leaf does that too." Misty looked into the fire and took her marshmallow out. She didn't know why his last statement made her a bit sad.

"Ash, you talk about Leaf a lot. What's she like?" She asked the boy next to her.

"Leaf? She's really smart and logical. But, she has a funny and girly side to her. She hates the dark more than anything and she's my best friend…" He said trailing off staring at the stars. Pikachu ate his marshmallow while Ash was spacing out, and this caused Ash to snap back to reality. "My-my marshmallow!" He gasped. Misty burst out laughing as Pikachu went by her side a bit afraid of what Ash might do since he stole his marshmallow.

"You sound like you had a great childhood." Misty said with a smile.

"Most of it. My dad ran off to be a trainer, and I've never seen him or heard of him really." Ash said with a slight frown. Misty froze and looked at her companion with eyes of sadness.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"It's okay! That's one of the reasons I'm going to be a trainer. I'm going to show him up!" Ash grinned. Misty smiled again. She liked how Ash could see the good in any situation. After the campfire died done they both went inside the different compartments of the tent and rolled out their sleeping bags. Both laid down thinking and even though they were in different rooms both had something in common. They were thinking about each other.

* * *

Ash woke up to a shrill shriek. He knew it was still night since it was dark outside the tent. His mind went into panic mode as he registered the scream as Misty's. "MISTY!" He said zipping the middle door down and rushing into her compartment of the tent. She was sitting up and had her back against the wall. She looked deadly white and was squirming. "What's wrong?"

"Sp- Spider!" She said pointing at the end of her sleeping bag. Ash looked and saw a spider, it wasn't a poisionous one. It was just a little monkey spider. He picked it up by the leg and flung it outside.

"Shoo," He said quietly as he zipped the door back up. "Gosh, Misty. It's just a spider."

"I don't care idiot! Spiders are gross and evil." Misty said softly. "Just so you know, bugs are the only thing I'm afraid of. So don't go treating me like I'm some little girl!" She said with a sigh. Ash smiled and sat beside her.

"I would never do that." He said with a grin, and Misty blushed a bit. "After all I've seen how scary of a monster you can be." Misty's anger rose.

"Monster, huh?" She said making a fist. Ash saw where he went wrong and started to wave his hands.

"I'm sorry!" He said frantically. Expecting a hit, he shrunk back a bit. But, instead he saw that Misty was smiling.

"It's okay. I mean- you're just a kid after all." She said with a slight blush and frown.

Ash laughed, "That's right!" He begun to make his way out of the tent, but Misty grabbed his shirt.

"I-I than-thank you for coming." She stammered. "And- um…"

"Want me to stay in here tonight?" Ash asked with a soft grin. Misty on nodded a bit and laid back down on her side. He laid beside her back-to-back. "Good night Misty…"

"Goodnight Ash." She said a small smile touching her lips. She could get used to having him around. After all every girl needed some guy to come and squish her spiders.

* * *

**A/n: So yeah, if you guys have any ideas, comments, critiques, criticisms, or questions you know where to post! ^^**

**I need motivation. So R&R Guys! :)**


End file.
